Loved But Lost
by Charmed-Rebel 16
Summary: Paisley never knew her dad, She only knew what her mother told her. Now she has found her dad, Chris Halliwell and there is a lot more secrets to be reveled. Hate, Love, Lust and Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. Nobody is really bothering with Why! so i will add one more chapter and see how many reviews i get same go's for The dramatics of family without the chapters. For this chapter i would want at least 3 reviews but 2 will do.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. i only own my characters.**

**Oh and this story will be in different POV'S as well as the 3rd person and the characters will be similar to the ones in Why! but with a few extra.**

_**Chapter 1-Daddy and the Phoenix**_

**Paisley's POV**

Hey everyone, Let me tell you a little bit about me, my name is Paisley Jade Lynn Martin, i'm 16 and a half, i live with my mom, step-sister Ellie and Step-dad Connor and soon to be born little brother. To be honest i hate my Step-dad and sister they always shout at me or complain all the time and on top of that they don't know about magic, i mean who stays married for four years and doesn't tell the other half about their heritage i just don't get it. My mom was one of the most famous Phoenix witches of all time, her name is Bianca Martin and i am proud to be her daughter.

As for my real dad i have never met him. If i ask my mom will tell me stuff about him and so far i got his name and how i ended up living with my mom. My dads name is Chris Halliwell and my mom won the court case. Simple yes straight forward no but then again who's life is. My gran says that my dad is a nasty bastard that cheated on my mom but my mom says that gran didn't like him very much. I have powers that don't go with the ones i should have as a Phoenix witch, My powers are Shimmering, force-field, astral projection, invisibility, projection, glamouring, therma balls, conjuring athames, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing and healing, my mom knows my powers are off but she won't tell me why but i did enough research and it turns out i have wiccan, white-lighter and demonic powers as you can see. I can't tell my mom that i found where my dad lives because it will break her heart if she see's my dad after all these years. Right now it is seven o'clock and my step-dad just got in from work so i am away demon hunting and you are free to come along if you want.

_**The underworld**_ (3rd person)

Paisley shimmered into a dark cave in the middle of god knows where. She had her dirty blond hair in a high pony tail and was clad in black leather. To demons Paisley looked like a slutty demon that could be easily messed with but Paisley liked to be seen like that because it made her more dangerous when she kill one of them. She walked over to the cave enterance and leaned against the wall. Paisley heard some voices coming from the cave next to her. Voices that sounded familiar. Paisley walked closer to the entrance of the other cave making sure to be quiet.

"Tyler, i have been coming down here for 15 years, always the same time, the month and that isn't about to change!" One of the voices whispered furiously.

"It's April and it's Marcus's birthday tomorrow" The one called Tyler said. Paisley was tuned in the the conversation like her english teacher is tuned into the news.

"And he'll be some happy to meet his big sister" the other man said.

_"Christopher get your ass back up here right now! Everyone i worried" A voice echoed in Chris's head._

The one called Tyler looked at the other guy with an annoyed look.

"Could you tell your wife to stop calling me cause i can easily put her on mute" The guy said smirking.

"Chris, it has been 15 years you are not going to find her, I know it hurts to let go but you should go back to your family" Tyler said sadly.

"You know nothing!" The guy called Chris shouted. Paisley gasped when she heard what his name is but maybe she gasped a little to loud.

"Who's their!" Tyler shouted. Paisley took a deep breath and glamoured herself. Now she had long chocolate brown hair that was tied up into a high pony, her eyes were ice blue and her skin was a Olive colour. She was totally different from what she looked like before the glamour. Paisley took another deep breath and stepped out from behind the cave entrance into full view.

"Who are you!" Chris demanded.

"P-Jade Martin" Paisley said.

"Why are you here?" Tyler asked

"It's my job." Paisley said showing them her newly glamoured wrist that now had a red Phoenix on it.

"Your an assasin?" Chris asked

"Yes and so is my mom so i suggest you leave before i am forced to kill you" Paisley snarled she really didn't want to be arguing with the guy that could be her father.

"You don't scare me but i will ask have you seen a Phoenix called Bianca?" Chris asked.

"Maybe and i only talk for a price" Paisley said smiling.

"Care to share because my daughters life could depend on this information" Chris said.

"Fine, i don't know much but i can find out some information through my connections" Paisley said sighing. She wasn't about to sell out the woman that raised her to a complete stranger that may or may not be her dad.

"Jade, please tell us what you know because he can get a bit protective of his family" Tyler said pointing to Chris who had his hands on his head and was over at the far end of the cave.

"Okay, Bianca doesn't come down here any more, as far as i know she lives up there with her husband, step-daughter, daughter and she is expecting a baby, she works as a lawyer and her husband work at a big business but i don't know what it's called. The husband and step-daughter don't know a thing about magic and last but not least the daughter doesn't have the Phoenix mark" Paisley said knowing she had more or less just sold her mom out.

"Do you know where they stay?" Chris asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No i don't, i'm sorry" Paisley said shaking her head.

"Thanks for your help, is their anything i can do for you?" Chris asked

"You could tell me your name" Paisley suggested.

"Sure, I'm Chris Halliwell and that idiot is Tyler Harford" Chris said pointing to Tyler.

_"It's him, It's really him, i found my dad" Paisley thought smiling to herself._

"Hey i am not an idiot!" Tyler shouted pretending to be hurt by the comment but Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Your not so bad Halliwell" Paisley said smiling before shimmering out.

They thought that that was the last time they were going to see Jade bu it was no where near the last time...

**Okay chapter 1 is up and Chapter 2 will be along soon as i have already started writing it. **

**Like i said before i would like 3 reviews but 2 will do and if i don't get them then no chapter 2, sorry for sounding nippy i just want to know how good or bad my writing is so i can improve. I am not very good with puncuation but i do try my best.**

**charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay i got 4 reviews, i'm so happy, thank you, thank you for the reviews =D. Same goes for the next chapter if you want it then review.**

_**My Alternate Reality-Chris will find out who she is but later on..**_

_**Nichole-I will try to put some Bianca, the step-dad and maybe the step sister.**_

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. i only own my characters.**

**This story will be in different POV'S as well as the 3rd person.**

_**Chapter 2-Hey random unknown family. **_

**Chris's POV**

Yesterday was great i may have found out where daughter is thanks to this random Phoenix witch called Jade Martin. Jade is an okay girl well for a evil assasin anyway today is the 5th of April and my son is 15 today. I promised Kira that i would stay for Marcus's birthday and then look for Paisley tomorrow. The whole family are coming today aunt Paige, uncle Henry, aunt Phoebe, uncle Coop, mom, Alex and her husaband, Luke and their 3 daughters, Jodie(12), Summer(10), Madison(10), Andie and her husband, Mason and their 2 kids, Kim(9), Parker(5),Abi and her husband, Elliott and their 2 sons, Jamie(6), Cameron(5), Henry Jr and his wife Lilly and their 3 daughters, Blair(13), Jessica(11), Rebecca(11), Pandora and her husband, Jake and their 3 daughters, Paris(7), Primrose(6), Paige or Baby Paige(4), Poppy with her husband, Zach and their 3 kids, Mercedes(15), Xavier(9), Chase(6), Prue and her husband, Caleb and their 4 kids Maise(14), Megan(14), Melody(14), Enrique(14 but 15 at the end of month), Wyatt and his wife, Natalie and Natalie's sister Carly, Sophie(17), Leon(16), Carly's daughter, Dawn(16). My wife Kira and kids, Warren(18), Patience(18) and Marcus(15). That list is just immediate family but their is still Tyler and his familiy, Lexie and her family, Riley, Chelsea and her family, Lacey and her family, Madeline and her family and last but not least Damian and his son. Big family lots of Friends.

"Dad!" Warren shouted from up stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back and orbed up to the attic to see Warren standing over the book.

"Mom's going to kill me for blown up the attic" Warren said sighing.

"Listen you just got a new power and it's going to take time to control it just don't burn anyone to a crisp at the party" I said and he chuckled.

"Dad you can't throw balls of electricity from your hands when you panic or get angry" Warren said sighing again. I wish i could make him an expert at his powers but he has to learn to do it himself.

"Ask Megan, uncle Caleb, uncle Wyatt, your mom or Marcus" I tell him for what feels like the hundreth time since the begining of the month.

"Never mind dad" He mumbles and shimmers out leaving me in the attic on my own with the book. I walked over to the book and flicked through the book till i found a page about Phoenix's. I know i made a promise not to look for Paisley today but i'm not looking for Paisley i'm looking for Bianca so that can't count as a broken promise can it...?

**Paisley's POV**

I can not believe what happened last night . I finally met my dad and i more or less just grassed up my mom. If anybody finds out then i'm going to be living with the dead people. The Halliwell's are having a birthday party for my half brother maybe i should go pay them a visit but not as me but as my glamour from last night. I Have no idea what i'm going to wear though. Be back soon *10 MINS LATER*. Okay i have picked my favourite ripped skinny jeans, Half cut blue fluffy jumper(like the one rhianna wears in her music video'only girl') and multi coloured high-tops. I glamoured myself to look the same as yesterday but i made my hair looked curly like my natural hair but different colours, my glamoured self had light make up applied and i had to glamour my belly bar from my mom because if she saw it she would have a cow, a sheep and the whole barn too but now i can show off my belly bar cause mom's not around. Time to party i think.*Shimmers out*.

_**The Halliwell manor **_(3rd Person)

Paisley shimmered into the kitchen of the Halliwell manor and was greeted by a Piercing scream. She quickly put her hands over her ears trying to protecting them and squeazed her eyes tightly shut. When the screaming stopped she saw a girl about 17 standing in front of her ready to attack. The girl had shoulder length black, a full fringe, Ice blue eyes like Paisley and she had pale white skin and freakles. The pitter, Patter of feet got closer until their was an army behind her but a young boy the same age as me stood beside the girl, he had identical black hair to the girl but his was a lot shorter and his was spiked, his eyes were light green and he had a bit of a tan compared to the girl who Paisley assumed to be his sister. The boy had his hands in front of him ready to blow Paisley up but a Therma ball appeared in Paisley's hand and she kept throwing it up and down.

"I wouldn't do that if i was you i carry important information" Paisley said smirking, still throwing the therma ball up and down in a threatening manor.

"And what information would that be?" The girl asked.

"I can't tell you but can i know your names, please" Paisley said but not a drop of emotion showed through the words.

"I'm Sophie, This is Leon, Warren, Patience, Marcus, Blair, Reece, Amy, Brook, Megan, Dawn, Jodie and Mercedes, everyone else is in the living room, now tell us what your name is" Sophie said.

"Fine my name is Jade Martin" Paisley said extinguishing the therma ball and crossing her arms. Tyler walked in with Chris at that moment.

"Jade, What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"You know her uncle Chris?" Sophie asked confused.

"Yes i do" Chris said.

"Well to answer your question, I have some news about the beloved Paisley" Paisley said smirking. She was seeing who's buttons she could press.

"You know where my sister is?" The boy Sophie called Warren asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not i charge for my services, i told Chris that Yesterday. I was coming to asked Chris if he needed thoughs services" Paisley said still smirking.

"What are you?" Warren asked.

"A very bad girl that can kill any of you's in half the second it take you to think about it" Paisley said.

"Oh and why would you want to kill us?" Sophie asked.

"No reason but i am a trained killer so don't get on my bad side" Paisley said and pushed past them into the living room where everyone else was. Everyone from the kitchen had followed close behind not sure what she would do.

"Hey everyone how is the party?" Paisley asked.

"Who are you?" A woman asked. She had curly dirty blond hair, Choclate brown eyes, honey skin and light make up on.

"Jade Martin, nice to meet you!" Paisley said and held out her hand to shake the womans hand. The woman hesitated when she saw the Phoenix bird on her wrist but then took the hand anyway.

"Kira Halliwell," Kira said and stopped shaking Paisley's hand and looked at Chris.

"Can all the adults go in the Kitchen now!" Kira said and forced a smile to Paisley.

"Typical" Paisley grumbled under her breath and sat down ready to be interigated.

_**The Kitchen**_(3rd Person)

All the adults that were in the manor at the moment were Kira, Alex, Chris, Abi, Wyatt, Natalie, Poppy, Mason, Tyler, Prue and Caleb. They all went into the kitchen and some sat some stood. Kira turn to Chris and Tyler and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay what Happened in the underworld Yesterday?" Kira asked.

"We met her and she gave us information on Bianca and Paisley" Chris said.

"She's a Phoenix Chris, how do you know she's not working with Bianca to lead us in more circles" Kira said worried.

"We can't but she's the only lead we've gotten in 4 years" Chris said.

"Chris isn't that telling you something, for 4 years nothing and then this random girl pops up and she's a Phoenix" Prue said sadly holding Caleb's hand.

"She's right bro, what if this ends badly" Wyatt said.

"If she is working with Bianca then we must be getting close, Bianca wouldn't send out someone to send us in circles if she wasn't worried" Chris said.

"Listen we don't know anything about her so why don't we let her stay for the party and find out some stuff about her" Natalie suggested.

"I like that idea Nat" Chris said smiling.

"Good to know" Natalie said smiling. Patience came running through in a panic.

"Dad, Warren's going to kill Jade" Patience said panicing. Eveyrone ran into the living room to see the kids standing back standing back. Warren was shotting fire from his hands at Paisley but she kept her force field up. Everyone was to scared to step in incase they got hurt or kill but Chris was prepared to step in if needed.

"Where's my sister, Bitch?" Waren shouted furiously.

"Maybe you should look right in front of you!" Paisley shouted back.

"I don't what information you have or don't have just tell me where she is!" Warren shouted again shotting fire at the force field. He knew if he kept hitting it it would weaken and her magic would be drained and she would be exhausted.

"She's with Bianca!" Paisley shouted and Warren stopped. Paisley let her force field down and was breathing heavily. When she bent over and put her hands on her knees her gold chain had fell out her top and everyone saw it. The chain was gold and it had a gold locket with a green emerald. Kira's eyes popped out the socket. It was the locket that Kira gave her daughter before she disappeared and Chris added the emerald because their daughters eyes were emerald green like Chris's. They also got the triquetra inscribed in the back. Paisley stood up and the locket fell off but she didn't notice because her had already shimmered away.

"That bitch took my sisters locket!" Warren said and picked up the necklace.

"Give me that!" Kira said and took the necklace off Warren and looked at the back. The triquetra was there. It was her long lost daughters necklace. Kira started crying and Chris wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his jumper.

"Waren go to your room!" Warren ignored Chris and Chris shouted "Now!"

Warren sighed and shimmer up stairs. Kira broke out of Chris's hold and shimmered up to the attic.

"Dad, Marcus's birthday is a mess because Warren couldn't control himself so i'm going to take Marcus to the park and make sure he has a good day, call me when you sort everything out" Patience said and took Marcus's hand and orbed them out.

Soon everyone was gone and Chris was in the attic with Kira.

"Chris she has to be alive, this is proof" Kira said holding up the gold locket.

"We'll find her i promise you that," Chris said and enveloped her in a warm enbrace.

_**Paisley's House**_(3rd Person)

Paisley shimmered into her bedroom and took her glamour off. She had changed into a light green vest top and denim jacket to hide the belly bar because she had used her magic so he wouldn't be kill. She clipped her hair up and opened her bedroom door and stepped out.

"Paisley is that you?" Bianca shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me!" Paisley said and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?" Bianca asked.

"Yes please, i could go a coffee" Paisley said. Bianca made a cup of coffee for Paisley and tea for herself. She handed Paisley the coffee.

"Drink up sweetie" Bianca said softly.

"I'm just going to take this into my room" Paisley said and took the coffee and walked to her bedroom door but was stopped by Bianca.

_"Oh no, She know's somehings up" Paisley thought tensing up and slowly turning round._

"Sweetie, Where's your locket?" Bianca asked. Paisley put her hand on her neck and realised the locket wasn't there.

"I lost it, I'm sorry mom" Paisley said she is usually very good at lying but she was to exhausted to care.

"It's okay Paisley, Just go to bed and rest." Bianca said smiling softly.

_"Thank god she lost it, as far as i'm concerned it's good ridence to bad rubbish" Bianca thought smirking._

**Okay chapter 2 is up and Chapter 3 will be along as soon as i write it. I am not very good with tenses or puncuation but i do try my best.**

**There you go a little bit of Bianca, I might start of the other chapter with the step-dad but not sure.**

**Review if you want the next chapter.**

**charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo hoo i got 4 reviews so here is chapter 3 as promised. If you want the next chapter then 2 reviews minimum please. I want to say a very big thank you to everyone who is reading this and here is a great big hug *hugs all the readers*.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

_My Alternate Reality-Yeah she is not Bianca's daughter and Yes that was a lot of people at a party but it was only family and some close friends._

_Nichole-thank you for your advice, i will take it in to concideration but in the meantime here is some step-dad._

**Okay so some of you's want to see some of the step-dad and Bianca well here it is .**

_**Chapter 3-A promise is a promise**_

_**Paisley's House**_(3rd Person)

Paisley walked out her bedroom early that morning because she was woken up by the TV in the living room. She walked in the living room and saw her step-dad watching a football match that was recorded. He stood up and walked over to her with a ice cold look in his eyes.

"Get me a beer!" Conner demanded.

"Isn't it a bit early to start drinking, i mean it is 8 o'clock in the morning" Paisley said slowly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Conner said harshly and lifted his right hand up into the air and quickly brought it back down. The cold hand collided with Paisley's left cheek, resulting in a sore red cheek. Paisley's hand reached up to her cheek and rubbed the sore patch. "Now get me a beer!"

"Okay" Paisley whispered and scampered into the kitchen, got the beer and quickly gave it to him.

"Go" He said and Paisley walked away into her bedroom.

Paisley ran up to her bedroom mirror and looked at her red cheek. She could see the reddness fade away slowly from her cheek. She walked over to her wardrobe and got out a pair of plain black skinny jeans, a long sleaved plain white top, White converses, light make up, silver ring with a fake ice blue diamond on it, charm bracelet and big black sun glasses. Her hair was down and took it's natural curly look. She looked in the mirror again and saw that her foundation had covered up the still red patch.

"Paisley come here a moment!" Bianca shouted and Paisley grabbed her blue denim jacket and small white handbag and walked into the living room.

"Yeah mom, you shouted me" Paisley said slowly.

"Yeah emm can you take Ellie to the park?" Bianca asked.

"Sorry mom i can't, I've got to go to the library and do some research for my essay that's due tomorrow," Paisley said smirking.

"Why didn't you do it yesterday young lady?" Bianca asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because i was busy, mom, very busy" Paisley said "Bye now"

Paisley walked out the front door and shimmered into the library toilets.

_**The library**_(3rd person)

Warren and Patience were sitting in the library studying, Reading and sometimes joking. Patience stood up and walked up to a book shelf and put the book back she was using when her brother's phone started going off and the librarian gave him a stern look. Patience walked over to him and sat back down.

"Why isn't your phone on silent" Patience whisphered.

"Because i forgot to, that's why but check what the text say's" Warren said and gave patience his phone. The text said.

_The girl your searching for is under your nose._

_Look closer and think of the details your missing._

_She's not in the underworld but up on land where mortals rome._

_You treated her like dirt and she might hate you but don't give up._

_Well you look for her she looks for you. __**(not good but it'll do)**_

Warren woke up and was breathing heavily. Patience looked at him confused but worried too.

"What happened" Warren asked still breathing heavily.

"You fell asleep and left me to put your books back" Patience said.

"I did?" Warren asked confused

"Wait, you don't remember" Patience said. She was worried and knew something was up but she knew better than to push Warren for answers.

"Of course i do!" He whispered because the librarian was eyeing them.

"Okay, you had me worried" Patience said quietly.

"You don't have to worry about me sis, I em have to go now" Warren said and stood up. He grabbed his bag and walked away.

Paisley walked round a corner in the library but she was to busy thinking to notice Warren walk towards her. Warren was thinking to and then they banged into each other, all of Paisley's papers fell out her hands and onto the floor.

"Sorry" Warren said and helped Paisley pick up her papers.

"You should be!" Paisley snapped. She knew it was Warren and she was still angry with him because of yesterday.

"Calm down little lady, I said I was sorry!" Warren said.

"Little lady, that's rich isn't it!" She whisphered furiously.

"Hey, who died and name you drama queen?" Warren asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and move!" Paisley demanded.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is" Warren said and grabbed her arm.

"You don't know me!" Paisley growled. She seriously hated him right now and if she had her way he'd be dead, brother or not.

"Fine but control your temper_ lady_" He said enthusizing the word lady.

"Whatever" Paisley said and walked away.

Warren walked outside and found a secluded area to shimmer home. Out of him and his siblings only Patience had the ability to orb him and his brother could shimmer and his other sister could, well Warren didn't know. Anyway when he got home he headed straight for the book.

_**The Halliwell manor**_ (3rd Person)

Warren stood behind the book of shadows. The old green leather was still in good condition even after all the demon attacks. He rested his hand on the book and turned to pages.

After an Hour of reading the book back to front over and over again, he came up with nothing on that strange dream that he had in the library. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl at the library and how familiar see looked. The familiar dirty blond hair. The emerald green eyes. Warren just couldn't put his finger on it.

_"Why does she look so familiar?" Warren asked his self._

"Hey" Andie said walking in.

"What are you doing her?" Warren asked her

"Waiting for your mom, we're going shopping with Alex and Natalie" Andie answered.

"Oh okay, I better get going" Warren said and started to make a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Andie said blocking the door.

"What" Warren moaned.

"You should talk to your dad see if he's knows something about this girl" Andie said softly.

"Why, Wait did you tap into my mind?" Warren asked

"I am a telepath and your dad knows everybody magical and non-magical so go talk to him" Andie said smiling.

"Your right, bye Aunt A" Warren said and shimmered out.

**Bianca's Pov**

Today went by quite fast and it seemed different somehow. Paisley went out quite happy and came back annoyed and angry. She can usually tell me anything but she won't tell me whats wrong. When i was in the kitchen today i had a braxtion hicks contraction today and to be honest i thought my waters had broke but they haven't. Me and Conner hardly talk and to be honest the marriage is dead but he's rich and i have lots of money so i'm happy. Ellie started shouting at me today because she couldn't get a dress, I know what your thinking, your stinking rich why can't she get the dress, well the dress cost $1180.

"Ellie dinner!" I shouted.

"Fine" Ellie mumbled and grabbed her plate and sat at the kitchen table sulking.

You know Paisley wasn't this difficult when she was that age. I love her but when i look at her i see that bitch. Chris stole my heart and then broke it in to a million pieces so i decided to steal something of his so i stole the precious 5 month old baby. Guess what i don't feel one bit guilty i feel proud because now he knows what it feels like to lose something you love. Shit what was that.

"Oh no my waters have broke" I said panicing.

"Mom what happened?" Paisley asked running in.

"My waters have broke, I have to go to the hospital" I said really fast.

"Okay wait 2 minutes, Ellie go down stairs to Corey's" Paisley said and Ellie left quickly and Paisley shimmered them to the hospital.

_***16 hours later* San Francisco Memorial Hospital **_(3rd Person)

Paisley has been waiting out side the waiting room when eventually the Doctor came out.

"Is my mom and the baby okay?" Paisley asked

"Yes their healthy and congratulations you have a baby brother" The doctor said smiling.

"Can I go in?" Paisley asked. The doctor nodded and Paisley entered the room, her mom and Conner were in there. Bianca was holding a bundle of blue while Conner just stood up and walked out the room but not before sending an angry glare at Paisley but she just ignored it and walked over to Bianca.

"Hey mom," Paisley said smiling softly.

"Hi honey, This is your little brother" Bianca said.

"He's so cute, What's his name?" Paisley asked.

"Don't know yet sweetie" Bianca said.

**Okay chapter 3 is up and Chapter 4 will be along as soon as i write it.**

**I don't have a name for the baby yet so i would love it if you could give me some ideas.**

**Review if you want the next chapter.**

**charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


	4. Authors Notes

_**Authors Note-**_

I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed. I don't want to abandon this story cause so far i've had great reviews and again i say thank you. If you want me to keep putting new chapters up then please review because if you don't review then i think that my writing is rubbish and i think everyone feels like that. I don't mean to sound nippy i just don't want to waste my time on something people stopped reading.

So please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story

charmed-rebel

Xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the people that help me continue with this story from their kind words. Please read my other stories Why! and The dramatics of family and tell me what you think of them(I know the dramatics of family has quite a few spelling mistakes but it's just something that was stuck in my head and wouldn't disappear so i wrote it)**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

_**Chapter 4-Hi i'm your sister**_

_**The Hospital**_(3rd Person)

Paisley had spent 3 hours with her mom trying to think of baby boy names but so far they had gotten nowhere and the baby was called baby boy Martin. Paisley was all hyped up on coffee while Bianca was still drinking tea.

"I think baby boy Martin is original don't you think" Bianca said sipping her tea and looking at her new baby.

"Original yes, Ideal no" Paisley said smiling.

"Well you ain't got any names, have you?" Bianca asked.

"Yes in fact i have" Paisley said sitting her coffee down.

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"It's Joseph Zachary Martin" Paisley said smiling.

"I love it, sweetie" Bianca said and a feeble cry was heard.

"Can i get him?" Paisley asked and Bianca nodded. Paisley stood up and walked over to her little brother and picked him up. She rocked him.

"Hey little man, i'm your big sister" Paisley said and turned to Bianca "Are you going to call him Joseph Zachary?" Paisley asked still rocking him.

"Yes, why not" Bianca said.

"Is that your name, Joseph?" Paisley asked Joseph and he just gurgled.

"Aww i can't wait to have a baby" Paisley said "Okay go to mommy" Paisley said and handed baby Joseph to Bianca.

"Sweetie you better go home and get some sleep" Bianca said and took Joseph out of Paisley's hands.

"Good idea, i'll see you later" Paisley said and shimmered out.

_**The Halliwell Manor**_(3rd Person)

Chris was sitting at the kitchen table, the book in front of him. The book was open at a tracking spell and potion.

"Your new aren't you" Chris said to the tracking spell and potion in the book. He picked up the book and orbed up to the attic and sat the book on the potions table. Chris walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a black velvet box. He opened the box and took out a gold locket with a green emerald on it. It was Paisley's, the locket that they got on saturday. Chris sat the locket next to the book and read the ingredients. He mixed the potion and put the locket in the pot along with his blood and then he read the spell.

"Anicent Magic black and white, Search the world and help me find and track the one thats trying to hide" Chris chanted and grabbed the scrying cyrstal. He dipped the cyrstal into the pot and walked over to the flat world map and started swinging the cyrstal in a small circle. After about 20 minutes the cyrstal finally landed.

"Got cha" Chris said and walked out the attic and down into the foyer.

"Chris!" Kira shouted hanging her coat up but when she turned around Chris was standing there smiling.

"Hey honey" Chris said and kissed her softly.

"Why are you so happy?" Kira asked when the kiss ended.

"I have good news and great news" Chris said.

"Well what are they?" Kira asked smiling. She looked up at him with a sparkle in her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Well the good news is my mom is giving me the restaurant" Chris said happily.

"Really Piper is giving you the restaurant" Kira said smiling.

"Yes she is and before you ask the great news is that i think i found Paisley" Chris said and Kira just squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" Kira said and shimmered away.

"Love you too!" Chris shouted at the ceiling. He knew she was away to tell everyone even though Chris had his doubt he still had a stronger feeling telling him that they had found her.

"Hey bro, Guess what i'm getting, P3" Prue said walking in the front door.

"Cool, i get the restaurant" Chris said and they walked into the kitchen.

"Wait if i get the club and and you get 'Halliwell Heaven' then what does Wyatt get?" Prue asked sitting down.

"Talking about me?" Wyatt asked orbing in.

"Maybe, but it's not your business if we are" Prue said.

"Hey Wyatt what did you get off mom and dad cause i got the restaurant-" Chris started.

"And i got the club" Prue finished.

"Well i am sharing the club with Prue but i'm going to sign my half over to her since i'm busy with my family or i'm working at the hospital" Wyatt said.

"Your giving me your half?" Prue asked uncertain .

"Of course your my baby sister" Wyatt said and gently hugged her.

"Okay i've got to go, Oh and Chris thank god you found her" Prue siad and turned to Wyatt.

"Good news travels fast" Chris said smiling.

"Yeah it does, Wyatt can you orb me home?" Prue asked.

"Sure sis" Wyatt said.

"Bye" Wyatt and Prue both said as Wyatt orbed them out.

"Bye guys!" Chris shouted at the ceiling

"Hey Chris" Caleb said when he shimmered in.

"What is it with people coming and going as they please in this house" Chris said.

"What i can't visit my brother-in-law?" Caleb asked smiling.

"Yes you can but you only come when you want something" Chris said and they walked into the foyer.

"Come on thats not true" Caleb maoned but Chris just raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms "Fine i'm taking Prue to rome on holiday as our anniversary present"

"That still doesn't tell me why you are here" Chris said and grabbed his black leather jacket.

"Well i need you to look after the girls for the weekend" Caleb said.

"Fine, what about Enrique do you want me to watch him?" Chris asked.

"No he's away to his mom's" Caleb said.

"Well Carly ain't going parting at the weekend" Chris chuckled.

"Yeah well i have to go and apparently so do you" Caleb said.

"Next time use the door" Chris said and with that Caleb shimmered out and Chris made his way outside to his car.

_**Paisley's house**_(3rd Person)

Paisley had went home, got a shower and slept for a little while then got hyper up on coffee. She ended up going back to the hospital to see Bianca and Joseph. Conner was the only one in the house as Ellie was still at school. He sat on the couch, Opened a beer and turned the tv on. The house was silent, dead silent. The kind of silence you get from a horror movie when something bad is about to happen not that Conner would know something bad was going to happen. There was a loud knock at the door. Conner sighed, stood up and answered the door.

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell and i was wondering if a woman called Bianca Martin stayed here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Why do you want to know?" Conner asked.

"Emm...She said that she would help me get my daughter back"

Chris said smirking.

"Well she's at the hospital until tomorrow, So maybe you should wait until she gets back to work" Conner said and closed the door but an invisible force kept the door open.

"What the fuck!" Conner said and ran away from the door.

"What hospital?" Chris asked stepping into the apartment.

"San Francisco memorial" Conner said quietly. This is the first time he had been scared.

"Thank you for your help, oh and Bianca is an assasin" Chris said and walked out the apartment smirking as he went.

_"Time to go see Bianca and say hi" Chris thought and got in his car and drove away._

_**Hospital**_(3rd Person)

Bianca walked out the bathroom and saw that Joseph was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly a tall familiar brown haired guy walked in that made Bianca gasp.

"Chris!" Bianca stated.

"Hello Bianca, long time no see" Chris said as another smirk crawled along his face. Bianca was still in shock that Chris was here. Paisley was away gettng coffee and would be back any minute.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"Well you took something that belonged to me and i want her back" Chris said his face more serious now along with his voice.

"Well tuff because she's not here she's-" Bianca started.

"Hey mom, i have te-, What's happening here?" Paisley asked when she saw Chris.

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it and Chapter 5 will be along when i write it. I'm moving house this week so i'm busy but i will try and update very fast.**

**Review if you want the next Chapter **

**charmed-rebel**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews as you know i was moving but i thought i could try and write another chapter before i do.**

**I would love it if in your spare time you could Read and Review on my other 2 stories. One has 5 chapters plus a powers page and the other is a one shot.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

_**Chapter 5- The end of one chapter but the beginning of another**_

_**Last time on Loved but Lost-**_

_"Chris!" Bianca stated._

_"Hello Bianca, long time no see" Chris said as another smirk crawled along his face. Bianca was still in shock that Chris was here. Paisley was away getting coffee and would be back any minute._

_"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked._

_"Well you took something that belonged to me and i want her back" Chris said his face more serious now along with his voice._

_"Well tuff because she's not here she's-" Bianca started._

_"Hey mom, i have te-, What's happening here?" Paisley asked when she saw Chris._

_**Hospital**_(3rd Person)

"Paisley get out now!" Bianca told her.

"No, Who's this?" Paisley asked even though she knew it was her dad but Bianca didn't know she knew.

"Hi Paisley, I'm your dad" Chris said turning to face Paisley.

"My d-dad" Paisley stuttered.

_"Thank god i went to an acting class" Paisley thought to herself._

"Yes and i'm here to take you home" Chris said.

"Home, I have a home and it's with my mom!" Paisley said annoyed.

"Mom, she's not your mom your mom has been worried about you for 15 years" Chris said his temper slowly bubbling away.

"Your wife is not my mom!" Paisley shouted.

"Bianca kidnapped you, me and your mom have done nothing but look for you since she took you, we didn't even give up when the police said that you were dead" Chris said flaring his nostrals.

"What?" Paisley asked shocked. She turned to Bianca, her eyes had a sheet of tears covering them.

"Sweetie listen I-" Bianca tried to say.

"Is it true!" Paisley demanded.

"Yes but no" Bianca said starting to cry.

"What is it yes or no?" Paisley shouted the tears starting to crawl down her face.

"Yes but i love you" Bianca said still crying.

"No you don't it was just an act, You know what stay away for me because you disgust me so much" Paisley spat and walked out the room just as Joseph woke up.

"You heard her stay away cause if i catch you near her again i will vanquish you, New mother or not!" Chris growled and walked away to go look for Paisley.

Chris finally found Paisley. She was slumped against the wall sobbing quietly.

"Hey, i'm sorry about what happened in there, that wasn't how i wanted you to find out everything" Chris said softly and sat down beside her.

"Your sorry did you just find out the person that brought you up isn't who you thought they were and practically just threw yourself out of your house, n o you haven't so don't say your sorry" Paisley said sadly.

"Your right i haven't but if you want you can come back to mine" Chris said sighing.

"You sure, I don't want to impose?" Paisley asked looking up at Chris.

"Of course, can't have my little girl sleeping on the streets now can I" Chris said smiling and Paisley let out a weak chuckle.

"Chris" Paisley said and as soon as she did Chris's face fell"I'ts going to take a while for me to get used to you never mind calling you dad, anyway I am the phoenix you met in the underworld"

"What?" Chris asked confused but Paisley never said anything. The only thing she done was glamour herself into the phoenix. Chris just stared for a while and then Paisley dropped the glamour and Chris said

"Warren attacked you, My son attcked you."

"It's ok you didn't know, I'm going to and pack my clothes" Paisley said still sitting on the floor.

"I'll grabbed the car and meet you outside the apartment" Chris said and stood up. Paisley shimmered out and Chris ran out the building.

_**Paisley's old house**_(3rd Person)

Conner was pacing the house in fear of what happened. He didn't think magic exsisted, He was just so confused right now that when Paisley shimmered in he screamed like a girl.

"What are you!" Conner said grabbing the closed thing next to him and that was a frying pan.

"Someone that's finally free, someone who has a life, someone that you can't bully!" Paisley said an formed a therma ball in her hand, aimed it and was ready to throw it when Conner started crying like a baby.

"You know what your not worth it" She said extinguishing the therma ball and walking into her room leaving Conner to cry in peace.

Paisley grabbed two duffle bags and a suit case, She go most of her clothes in the suitcase and the rest in a duffle bag, The last bag holded her jewellery, some pictures, her phone charger, her i-pod 8 and laptop. She heard a car beeping out side and looked at the one picture she left. It was of her and Bianca when she was 8 and they went to the park and had a picnic. Paisley gently traced the picture, holding back her tears while doing so. The car beeped again and brought Paisley out of her thoughts. She made her way out the apartment and out to ther car where Chris is.

"Let me get them, you just get in the car" Chris said and grabbed the bags and suitcase and put them in the boot while Paisley got in the car and strapped the seatbelt in. Chris was soon in the car two and then they were off. Paisley said silent goodbyes the farther away from the house got. The journey was nothing but pure silence to the Halliwell manor.

_**The Halliwell Manor**_(3rd Person)

Once they arrive at the manor Paisley saw that someone was in or even a whole bunch of people because the closer they got to the manor the more and more laughter that could be heard.

"What if i'm not what they expect?" Paisley asked quietly.

"I'm sure they'll love you " Chris said and opened the manor door and walking in. Chris sat the bags down and closed the door. Warren walked in to the foyer and saw Paisley.

"What are you doing here, come to shout at me some more?" Warren asked and everyone else came walking in.

"No, i'm sorry about yesterday i really am" Paisley mumbled quietly.

"Oh my god" Kira said walking up to Chris and Paisley.

"Is it really her?" Kira asked Chris.

"Yes, she's finally home" Chris said and Kira walked closed to Paisley.

"Hi" Paisley said and was then pulled into a warm hug by Kira. At first she stood stiff and in shock but eventually relaxed into the hug.

"Let me get a good look at you" Kira said and held her at arms length. She took in Paisley's dirty blond hair that was identical to hers curls and all, Her beautiful emerald green eyes, Her tall slim figure, her features that were just a mix of Kira and Chris.

"Come on i'll show you to your room so you and get settled while i work on dinner" Chris said and picked the bags up again.

"Can i help with dinner, Please?" Paisley asked.

"You cook?" Chris asked.

"Yeah i love cooking" Paisley said smiling.

"Well then come down when your ready" Chris said and with that they went up stairs.

Paisley bedroom was big, White, and she guessed it was a guest bedroom.

"Emm...it's not much but i can get it decorated." Chris said sitting that bags on the bed.

"It's fine really, thank you" Paisley said.

"Okay your wardobe is over there, the bathroom is down the hall, the tv works and so does the house phone" Chris said.

"A walk in wardobe cool, i've never had a big closet" Paisley said smiling.

"Oh and Patience's room is just across there and Marcus's room is right next to this one. Warren's room is on the other side of the bathroom next to mine and Kira's." Chris said and walked to the door "I leave you to settle in"

"Okay bye" Paisley and Chris left while Paisley started to unpack but instead she sat on the bed and cried.

**There you go Chris met Paisley. Chapter 6 will be along soon but you have to review first.**

**If any of you have some spare time then please read my other stories, Please x :)**

**charmed-rebel**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, At the moment i have no inspiration so forgive me if the beginning is bad and the end is good. I am now moved in to my new house,thank god. I am so sorry for taking so long to update but again i had no inspiration and i hurt my wrist when i was moving but it's better now**

**I would love it if in your spare time you could Read and Review on my other 2 stories. One has 5 chapters plus a powers page and the other is a one shot.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

_**Chapter 6-Hate is such a strong word**_

_**Paisley's POV**_

Hi everyone, I've been at the manor for a month and i already dislike Patience. When i first came here i didn't like Warren and i thought me and him were going to argue all the time and Patience would come to the rescue but it's the opposite. Patience acts like a total bitch while Warren is over-protective. Oh no here she comes.

"Hey" I said happily.

"What do you want?" Patience snapped.

"Nothing, thought i'd try and be civil since i'm living here and we're going to be seeing a lot of each other" I said and cocked my head to the side.

"I don't trust that you are who everyone thinks you are!" She whisphered harshly. She only whisphered because everyone in this house has extremly good hearing.

"You don't trust me because Chris and Kira are giving me all the attention and your getting ignored, admit it!" I said smirking.

"That's not true" Patience snapped.

"See ya sis" I sang and walked away from her.

_**Manor**_(3rd Person)

Paisley loved winding Patience up and she did it all the time. She walked into the Kitchen and saw Chris cooking as usual.

"What cha making?" Paisley asked smiling.

"Everything, Prue put flyers out about the new and improved P3 and the flyer said that you can book the club for parties. She didn't book a caterer because she thought i would make it" Chris taking a hot tray out the oven.

"Can i help?" Paisley asked from the other end of the counter.

"Have you got homework?" Chris asked.

"No" Paisley lied.

"Okay you can do it later" Chris said putting the hot biscuits on a cooling tray and pulling out a clean bowl.

"What, how did you know?" Paisley asked shocked.

"Because i'm the best lair" Chris said smiling.

"Oh" Paisley said.

"Em we're having a party tonight" Chris said.

"Why?" Paisley asked confused.

"Well it's for you, like a welcome home party" Chris said cracking an egg into the bowl.

"Why didn't you have the party when i first came here, like a month ago" Paisley said.

"Because you needed to adjust, that why" Chris said adding flour to the mix.

"Give me one good reason why i should go" Paisley said smiling

"One, There will be presents and two Reece will be there" Chris said.

"I said one" Paisley said and Chris chuckled.

"Go start getting ready you have two hours" Chris said looking at her.

"What!" Paisley almost shouted and then she ran off up stairs.

When she got up stairs she looked through her collection of Clothes. In the end she picked out a tight dark blue vest top. She also picked out a black mini skirt. She got out dark blue high heels, a diamond bracelet and small diamond earrings. Next she had to do her make up, She applied foundation, face powder, a little bit of bronzer, black mascara, black eyeliner and pink lip gloss. Next she did her hair. First she put it up, then she put it half up, half down and the all down and thats how it stayed. Her curls had loosened because she kept brushing it so she got her curlers out and tightened she curls. When she looked at her clock She had not seen her family for almost two hours straight, She had ten minutes before the party starts and she could hear people arriving.

"Sis, everyone is waiting for you" Marcus said walking in the room.

"Okay i'm coming" Paisley said and walked out with Marcus beside her.

"Why do you call dad Chris?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Well, i'm just not ready" Paisley answered.

"But he loves you, Why don't you give him something to be happy about" Marcus said and walked away. Paisley eventually got down stairs and there was a lot of people there. The music was playing silently in the background and all the younger kids were playing in the back garden while the Adults and older kids were talking in the conservatory.

"Hey everyone" Paisley said smiling. Patience sent her an angry glare but Paisley just smiled at her.

"Hi honey" Kira said and Paisley froze. She was thinking about calling her mom but wasn't sure.

"Thanks mom"

"What did you just call me mom?" Kira asked tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Yes i did" Paisley said smiling and Kira hugged her.

"Hey," Chris said walking in with a bunch of drinks.

"Hey dad"' Paisley said.

"Hi, Wait did you just call me dad?" Chris asked putting the drinks on the table. Paisley nodded and Chris smiled. He didn't feel as if she was being distant any more, they were a proper family now.

"Time for Presents" Alex said clapping her hands.

"Okay, sit down honey" Kira said and Paisley sat down.

"This is from me and your uncle Wyatt, but mostly me" Natalie said smiling and handed Paisley the present. Paisley opened the box and saw a silver athame. On the end of the handle was a green emerald and her name was inscribed in the middle of the handle.

"It's beautiful, thank you" Paisley said putting the lid on the boox and sitting it on the table in front of her. Alex came forward next and handed her a little blue box.

"It's from me, luke and the girls" Alex said and Paisley opened the box. In the box was a beautiful pair of beautiful pearl earrings.

"Oh my god, they must have cost a fortune!" Paisley said, her mouth was hanging open like a fish. Alex smiled gently and Paisley closed the box and sat it next to the table.

Over the next half hour Paisley was given a bunch of presents from her aunts, uncles, siblings, cousins and even Grams. Now it was Chris and Kira's turn. Chris stepped forward holding a black jewellery box. He handed the box to Paisley. She slowly opened the box and saw a necklace, Her necklace.

"My necklace, how?, I thought i lose this" Paisley said smiling.

"No it fell on the floor when you were pretending to be Jade. We fixed the clip on it so it should stay put" Kira said smiling.

"Can you help me put it on mom?" Paisley asked standing up.

"Okay honey" Kira said and walked over to Paisley. She picked up the necklace out the box and Paisley lifted up her hair and Kira put the necklace on.

"Thanks" Paisley said and turned round.

Primrose and Baby Paige came running in squealing. Paige ran over to Pandora, Primrose running close behind.

"Mommy, Jamie stole ma chocolate" Paige moaned.

"Come on Baby girl well go get you a big bit of chocolate, Okay?" Pandora said and picked up the 4 year old girl.

"Kay" Paige muttered and yawned.

"Mommy can i get a drink please?" Primrose asked.

"Sure Princess" Pandora said and took hold of Primrose's hand with her spare hand and lead them into the kitchen.

"Lets get this party started" Abi said smiling.

"Abi maybe you should tone it down a bit Parker is sleeping upstairs" Andie said.

"Sorry sis" Abi said looking down.

"Hey P.J." Reece said walking up behind her.

"Reece!" Paisley said turning round smiling.

"How are you?" Reece asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Paisley said.

"Fine, i got you a little something" Reece said taking out a small white envelope and handing it to Paisley.

"Whats this?" Paisley asked smiling gently.

"Open it and see" Reece said. Paisley opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets.

"The Titanic, how did you know this is my favourite movie?" Paisley asked looking at the tickets.

"A little birdy told me" Reece said smirking.

"Wait a minute, Where exactly do we go and watch this?" Paisley asked.

"The old theatre, It's on one time and one time only, so will ya come?" Reece said.

"Yes i would i love too" Paisley said smiling.

**Here is Chapter 6. Remember to review if you want chapter 7**

**Again i am sorry for updating so late :)**

**Review like always x **

**charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay i just wanted to say that in my last chapter i did have no inspiration but between my Cousin and your reviews but mostly my cousin who is also on this, Her name is Vampire 1999 but she tends to stick to darkest powers stories.**

_**Okay this is the last time i will ask but I would love it if you would Read and Review on my other 2 stories. One has 5 chapters plus a powers page and the other is a one shot.**_

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

_**Chapter 7-True Love**_

_**Paisley's POV**_

I had a great time at the party but that was yesterday, At this moment in time i am getting ready for my date with Reece.

_"It's not a date, Remember" A voice in the back of my head said._

"How do you know?" I asked myself.

Oh great i'm talking to myself, Maybe i am going crazy.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!" A voice said.

"Rory!" I shouted and face the door.

"What you scared?" Rory asked smirking.

"Oh please, It's you that should be scared of me" I said smiling.

"Why are you going out with Reece tonight anyway?" Rory asked leaning against the door frame.

"Because he got tickets to titanic as a present" I said crossing my arms.

"I don't know why you want to go out with him" Rory said.

"Because i like him and why does everyone know?" I asked sighing

"Well I know an empath that knows an empath and i'm sure everyone knows an empath" Rory said.

"Yeah my dad and Patience are empaths" I said sadly when i mentioned Patience's name.

"So you and Patience still aren't getting on then?" Rory asked even though he knew the answer.

"No, She gets on my nerves and I get on hers, Simple" I answered.

"So you hate her?" He asked.

"No, hate is such a strong word" I said shaking my head and walking over to him.

"How about dislike" He suggested

"Exactly" I said smiling and he closed the gap between us. We were so close now that I could feel his breath on my face. His breath was warm but not to warm and it smelled like mint. He leaned down slightly, our lips were mere inches apart and i only had to lean up to make our lips meet.

"Paisley, come here a minute!" Kira shouted from down stairs. I cleared my throat and we seperated. I stepped to my right and he went to his left. He never said anything as I walked down the hall and in to the living room.

_**Manor **_(3rd person)

Paisley entered the living room and saw her mom next the the piano.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Paisley asked still shaken from what happened up stairs.

"Reece called" Kira said softly.

"What, when?" Paisley said very fast.

"Calm down, he phoned a minute ago and said that he would pick you up at 6" Kira said smiling gently.

"Okay then is that all?" Paisley asked.

"No, Me and your dad have noticed that you and Patience tend not to talk to each other but when you do you seem to, I don't know act weird" Kira said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Paisley said and stormed out the room and ran up stairs into the attic.

_**Attic**_(3rd person)

Once she was in the attic she went straight to the book. She opened the book at the beginning and started flipping through the was deep in thought thinking about what she could do to make Patience believe she was family when someone started to flame in. Once the person appeared it formed into a young girl no older than 21. The girl had long chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had light freckles covering her face, Her skin was a fair colour and she had light make-up on probably trying to hide her freckles. She was tall, skinny and was clad in a black leather suit. Paisley knew her. She was the sources queen. Paisley had only seen her a couple of times and she had heard a lot of stories about her like she used to be a phoenix that turned completely evil. Paisley heard that her name was Grace Turner.

"What do you want?" Paisley asked stepping in front of the book.

"You!" Grace hissed.

"Why?" Paisley asked

"You can't just expect to be evil then join the Halliwells, it just doesn't work like that" Grace said crossing her arms.

"Phoenix's aren't evil there neutral" Paisley said.

"No then why can they shimmer, everyone knows shimmering is a demonic power" Grace said smirking.

"So i'm not a Phoenix anyway" Paisley said.

"Maybe not but your still a quarter demon either way you still have demonic blood" Grace said uncrossing her arms and taking a step closer to Paisley.

"Can we just get to the point all this chit-chat is making me anxious" Paisley moaned.

"See your demonic blood is already taking over, you enjoy the hunt and kill of your victims don't you?" Grace asked slowly.

"Again get to the point" Paisley said getting annoyed.

"I want to join evil again, the source would be glad to have the thrice blessed child on his side of course i could always go ask Jessica and Rebecca, i mean they are the twice blessed twins just as valuble as you if not a little bit less and they are very vunrable right now because there powers are still developing" Grace explained.

"I am not going to become evil because i am going to destroy it" Paisley hissed quietly and threw a therma ball towards Grace but she froze it right in front of her.

"Wrong move, Princess" Grace said and threw a fire ball at the therma ball. The fire ball collided with the therma ball and a blast made it's way ttowards Paisley. The blast hit Paisley so fast that she didn't get a chance to do something. She got thrown back into the book and it podium. Paisley was lying on the dark wooden floor unconscious, she was breathing silently. Grace walked over to her and conjured an athame. She kneeled down and raise her hand ready to stab Paisley when she heard a stair outside the attic creak and a voice follow.

"Paisley you in there?" Warren shouted.

"Paybacks a bitch" Grace whispered into an unconscious Paisley's ear before Flaming out.

Warren opened the door and as soon as he saw Paisley lying on the floor he ran over to her. He shook her gently and her eyes flew open and bolted up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Warren asked quickly.

"Demon attacked me, no biggy" Paisley saaid shrugging.

"No biggy you could have been killed!" Warren said annoyed. He crossed his arms.

"Calm down, it's not like i'm hurt" Paisley said and put her right hand behind her to push herself up but instead she fell back to the floor "Ouch!"

"Thought your said you weren't hurt" Warren said and shook his head.

"Well clearly you should not listen to me" Paisley said and tried to get back up again but failed "A little help here?"

"Right, upsidaisy" Warren said and supported Paisley's left side and pulled her up "God your a lump"

"Thank you" Paisley said softly.

"Let me see your arm?" Warren asked and Paisley gave him her arm. He gently ran his fingers over the deep cut. The familiar hot and sticky crimson red liquid seeping out it.

"Ahh, that hurt!" Paisley squeaked.

"Let's go get mom to heal your cut" Warren said taking his fingers away from the cut.

"No, If we tell her then she'll get over-protective and wrap me in bubble wrap, then i can't go out with Reece wearing bubble wrap can I!" Paisley said sighing.

"Well then who else is going to heal you, everyone else is at work?" Warren asked.

"I...um...Patience" Paisley said.

"Patience is going to heal you, how is that going o work when you can't even be in the same room as each other?" Warren asked confused with his sisters choice of person.

"She's the only person i can think of" Paisley maoned.

"Fine...Patience!" Warren shouted her name and she appeared in blue and white orbs.

"Hi Warren, What is she doing here?" Patience asked annoyed.

"She is standing right here" Paisley said shaking her head.

"Enough!" Warren snapped.

"Warren she is a snake, why don't you get that" Patience said pointing to Paisley.

"Again i am standing right here" Paisley said.

"Shut up, Patience heal Paisley now" Warren told Patience.

"No!" Patience muttered.

"Now!" Warren shouted.

"Fine" Patience said and hurried over to Paisley to heal her. Paisley smirked happily as a golden glow erupted from Patience's hand and heal the cut.

Once it was healed Patience stormed over to aunt pearl's couch and sat down.

"Thanks sis" Paisley said smiling and Warren sent her a warning glare.

"Someone gonna tell me what happened in here?" Patience asked looking at her nails.

"Cliff notes version the sources queen Grace attacked me" Paisley said looking at her watch and gasped "I'm going to be late for the movies" And with that she shimmered out the room.

"The queen of the underworld!" Patience said and her mouth hit the floor. Warren and Patience shared a worried look.

"Paisley come back here, we're not done yet!" Warren shouted.

"I'm going to kill her" Patience said.

"Not before me" Warren said sighing.

**Ta dah all done. Chapter 7 is finally up, Yay!**

**Can anyone guess who the source is?**

**I don't know what i'm going to write next so i would love to hear your ideas.**

**Remember to review if you want the next chapter.**

**- Charmed-rebel 14**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, My 3rd year exams a very soon and i have to study so this will be the last chapter for a while plus i might be going to Staffin, in the isle of skye with the school and they have limited internet connection but i will update again i promise.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

_**Chapter 8-Skips a beat for...**_

**Manor**(3rd person)

Paisley was putting the finishing touches to her make up. When she was done she looked in the mirror. Paisley was wearing dark blue tight skinny jeans, a black dress top with sparkles and black high heels. Her hair hair had been straightened and was down. Paisley walked down the stairs and in to the foyer. She openned the front door and saw Reece pull up. Paisley grabbed her black leather jacket and ran out the door and down to the car. She got in the car and Reece pulled away and started driving to the theatre.

"You look great" Reece said smiling.

"Thanks" Paisley said returning the smile.

"You know i like your hair straight" Reece said.

"Thanks but i think i prefer it curly" Paisley said grabbing a little bit of her hair and sighing.

"If you don't like it then why didn't you just leave it?" Reece asked.

"Because i thought i would try something different" Paisley said shrugging.

"Okay then, we're here!" Reece said and parked the car and they got out.

The place was pretty deserted. The only cars there was Reece's and two others. They walked in to the theatre side by side but they past a dark alley way that Paisley didn't like thee look of but she just ignored it and kept on walking till they stopped at the door so Reece could give the man standing at the door the tickets then we went into a room filled with seats and a big screen. They took their seats just as a movie began.

It was at the part where Leonardo D'caprio was flooting about in the water. Paisley's eyes were slowly filling up with tears. Soon the movie was finished and Paisley was drying her eyes. They walked out the theatre and started to walk towards the alley. Someone grabbed Reece and dragged him into the alley while someone else grabbed Paisley. One of them pinned Paisley up against the hard brick wall and the other was holding a gun at Reece's head.

"Give me your money!" The Guy demanded but Reece didn't do anything.

"No!" Reece hissed.

"Did you just say no?" The guy asked.

"Yeah i did, why you got a problem with that!" Reece spat.

"No because the more you resist the more i can do this" The guy said a smile starting to make it's way along his face. He looked at the guy holding Paisley. The guy holding Paisley smirked and slapped her full force a cross the face but Paisley didn't cry or whimper.

"Or he could do this" The guy holding Reece said and the other guy punched Paisley hard in her stomach and she fell.

"No!" Reece shouted panicing.

"How about you hand over that money now" They guy said.

"Never!" Reece said and the guy head butted Reece bursting his nose. Reece was now on the cold wet ground trying to sit up when the other guy saw this he threw Paisley on the ground and started kicking the shit out of her. Usually she would fight back but these guy were mortals not demons and her skills would kill them considering she doesn't give up till the victim was dead but the victim was mortal and she had never hurt a mortal since she was 12 and she put this girl in a coma for a month, broke right arm and broke three ribs. She also stabbed her with an athame and broke her nose. The girl got hurt pretty bad, bruises everywhere and Paisley just escaped because the girl forgot who did it.

"How about now?" The guy said asked.

"Over my dead body" Reece said and something pure evil flashed over the guys eyes.

"I think that could be arranged" They guy said and aimed his gun at Reece's heart. He pulled the trigger and it bullet made it's way into Reece's body. The other guy stopped attacking Paisley when the shot was fired. With the guy distracted Paisley gathered up her remaining energy and grabbed a large piece of wood and hit the guy in the back of the legs causing him to fall. The other guy reached into a dying Reece's pocket and took out his wallet and then ran off. He came running back and picked up his friend then ran off into the darkness.

"Reece" Paisley said weakly and crawled over to Reece.

"P-P-Paisley" He choaked. The all to familiar crimson liquid trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Lisen you are not going to die alright you are going to be fine" Paisley said Tears slowly starting to make there way down her face. She put her hand over his chest and attempted to heal him but the golden glow didn't appear "Shit, Reece wake up!". She quickly took out her phone and dialled 911.

_"Hello" A man said answering the phone._

_"Theres been a shotting" Paisley said._

_"Where?" The man asked._

_"The alley next to old wilk's theatre" Paisley said._

_"Okay an ambulance will be right there" The man said _

_"Thank you" Paisley said and hung up._

She put the phone back in her pocket and started to talk to Reece and make sure he didn't close his eyes for a long peroid of time. Soon the ambulance was there along with a police car. A paramedic made his way over to Reece and started to examine him.

"Hey miss that woman wants to talk to you about what happened" The paramedic said and Paisley slowly stood up cluching her stomach in pain. She made her way over to the cop.

"Hi son my name is Mike and i'm going to take good care of you okay" Mike said and Reece weakly nodded his head.

"Can you tell me your name?" Mike asked.

"Reece F-F-Fuller!" Reece said and started coughing up blood again.

"Okay, Sarah i need a stretcher over here now!" Mike shouted and the girl called Sarah ran over wheeling a stretcher.

Paisley was breathing heavily and the cop was looking at her strangly

"Miss can you tell me your name?" The cop asked.

"Paisley Martin" Paisley answered.

"Okay miss Martin, i am detective Kane, What happened here?" Detective Kane asked.

"We were coming out of the theatre when we got grabbed into the alley by these to big guys and they started to demand money from Reece" Paisley said and then she turned around and saw the two paramedics putting Reece in the ambulance.

"Miss, are you okay?" Detective Kane asked.

"Can we do this at the hospital it's just their taking him away now and i want to go with him" Paisley asked

"Sure on you go" Detective Kane said and Paisley hurried over and into the ambulance.

At the hospital Paisley was getting stitched and bangage up. She had a burst lip and eyebrow, Her abdomen was all bruised, She had two broken ribs not that it bothered her because it didn't. Paisley could hear familiar panicing voices making their way to her room.

"Paisley, oh my god!" Kira said and ran up to Paisley and hugged her.

"Mom that hurts" Paisley said and Kira let go.

"Where's Reece is he okay?" Kira asked.

"He's in surgery, One of the guys shot him and the other battered me" Paisley said a tear slipping down her face.

"Why didn't you heal my son?" Alexis asked. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I tried but nothing happened" Paisley said.

"If he dies i'll-" Alexis started.

"Calm down she's just a girl it's not her fault it the bastard that shot him fault" Arran said and pulled Alexis into a hug.

"I know it just he's my little boy if anything happened to him, We'll be left without a son and Amy without a big brother" Alexis sobbed.

"Lexie baby he'll be fine he is strong" Arran said and he took Alexis out the room.

"Paisley let me heal you" Kira said and moved towards her but Paisley leaned back.

"I'll live it's Reece i'm worried about, he could die" Paisley said and jumper off the table "I gonna go for a walk, clear my head"

"Okay honey" Chris said. Paisley walked out the door holding her hand around her stomach. She was somewhere in the hospital when she saw Rory sitting in a chair. He looked up and her and the both froze. His brown eyes locked with her green ones and the silence didn't last long as an alarm started going off somewhere else in the hospital.

"Paisley are you okay?" Rory asked with concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, it just hurts a little" Paisley said and Rory looked at her with his eyebrow raised "Okay a lot but i don't care, have you seen a woman walking about?"

"What does she look like?" Rory asked.

"Tall, black hair pulled into a bun, brown eyes, wears glasses" Paisley said doing hand geasture with one hand.

"Wears a brown coat?" Rory said and Paisley nodded "She went that way"

"Thanks, see ya later" Paisley said and walked off. She was worried about Reece but at the same time she was wondering what it was like to kiss Rory. She found the Detective standing outside surgery, She guessed thats where Reece was. Paisley sat down next to the detective and started to tell her the rest of the story.

Gracie stood watching her the whole time, she was invisible and smiling evily to herself.

"Like i said paybacks a bitch ain't it!" She whispered.

**Chapter 8 is up and i'm hoping to get 2-3 reviews for this chapter and if i get no review then i'm not putting up the next chapter.**

**I want to say thank you to anyone who reviewed for the last chapter and if your reading this i have another story ready to update, It's a evil Wyatt good Chris fic.**

**Charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I have noticed that i've not got as many reviewers as i've had in my other chapters. I also want to say a big thank you to ****lizardmomma**** who has kept reviewing no matter how long it takes me to update.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Now on with the story.**

_**Chapter 9-It's time**_

Paisley had told the detective everything that happened minus the part where she tried to heal him. Reece had been in surgery for three hours and everyone was starting to worry.

"Paisley you should come home with us and rest" Warren said.

"No i have to wait until he comes out, i have to make sure he's okay" Paisley said.

"Okay but call me and i'll pick you up when you want to come home" Warren said

"Tell mom and dad i said love them and i'll be home soon, hopefully" Paisley said and Warren walked away.

"How are you holding up?" Rory asked sitting in the chair beside her.

"What are you still doing here?" Paisley asked.

"Well he is like a brother to me and you are my friend, i couldn't just leave you alone" Rory said.

"Yeah some brother you are" Paisley chuckled.

"What's that mean?" Rory asked annoyed.

"It means that a brother doesn't go around trying to kiss his brothers girlfriend" Paisley said.

"You aren't even going out" Rory pointed out.

"Well we will be" Paisley said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"To get coffee" Paisley said and walked away.

"You are impossible" Rory muttered to himself.

A woman with brown hair made her way over to Rory quietly.

"Hi, Rory right" The women said and Rory turned around and stood up.

"Yeah and you are?" Rory questioned.

"Grace Turner, Reece's cousin" Grace said.

"He never mentioned anything about a cousin name Grace" Rory said supisiously.

"I travel a lot, He doesn't really know me" Grace said smiling.

"Ohh right then, can i help you?" Rory asked satisfied with Grace's answer.

"Could you tell me where i can find Paisley Halliwell" Grace said still smiling.

"I think you mean Paisley Martin" Rory said.

"Yeah thats it sorry, do you know where she is" Grace said.

"Somewhere near a coffee machine, Why do you want her?" Rory asked.

"She was there, she could explain to me what happened since nobody else is" Grace said.

"Well i don't know where she is apart from she went in that direction" Rory said and pointed down the hall across from them.

"Thanks bye" Grace muttered and hurried away in the direction that Paisley went.

_**Near a coffee machine**_(3rd person)

Paisley sat in a un comfy hospital chair. She grabbed her coffee and then took a sip of the scolding hot liquid. A small sigh escaped her lips and she smiled.

"Long time no see" Grace hissed and stood in front of Paisley. Paisley looked up from her coffee and smirked.

"It not even been 24 hours and you miss me already" Paisley said.

"Being smart might just get you killed Princess" Grace said and took a step back from Paisley. Paisley stood up and sat her beloved coffee on the chair next to her.

"Why are you calling me Princess?" Paisley asked.

"Ask the source" Grace said.

"Don't really like him as much as you do" Paisley said smiling.

"That lip looks sore, sorry but i did what had to be done" Grace said smirking evily.

"You sent the mortals?" Paisley questioned.

"Yeah well i tried to talk to you but you attacked me" Grace shrugged.

"I have a question" Paisley said.

"What is your question" Grace said.

"Why mortals why not sent demons god knows you've got enough" Paisley said.

"Well a good witch would never hurt an innocent no matter the crime and you wouldn't hurt an innocent after you put that young girl in hospital, she almost died" Grace said smirking.

"H-how do y-you know about t-t-that" Paisley stuttered

"I always do my research" Grace said.

"What do you want?" Paisley asked shaking.

"I want you to kill your family" Grace said

"No, i won't" Paisley said.

"No, How about i go to the police and tell them that i know where the girl that attempted to murder a young girl" Grace said.

"You wouldn't!" Paisley said shaking her head.

"Watch me" Grace hissed.

"My family mean more to me than that secert" Paisley said.

"Don't worry i'll give you 24 hours to come to a desision and if i don't hear from you then i go to the police simple" Grace said and walked past Paisley.

"Bitch!" Paisley spat and narrowed her eyes.

"Mortal ways bring down witches better than magical ways" Grace sang and flamed out.

_**Somewhere in the underworld**_(3rd person)

"I've almost got her babe" Grace said and walked over to the tall figure standing in the shadows.

"How long do i have to wait!" The figure said.

"Cole calm down you'll have her and then we'll be unstoppable" Grace said smiling.

"I guess i can wait a bit longer" Cole said and kissed Grace.

"I love you" Grace said biting her lip.

"Love you too but i have a meeting to arrange so if you could leave, then i wouldn't have to worry about you killing my demons because you don't like them" Cole said.

"It's not my fault they keep feeling me up is it" Grace said.

"Goodbye Grace" Cole said and closed the door in her face.

"I love you but i hate you right now" Grace grumbled to herself and flamed out.

_**At the hospital**_(3rd person)

"Paisley they just brought him out of surgery" Rory said as soon as he saw her come round the corner.

"Is he okay?" Paisley asked.

"They got the bulletout and stopped the bleeding but Lexie and Arran are in with him the now" Rory said.

"So he'll live?" Paisley asked really fast.

"Yeah he'll live" Rory said and Paisley hugged him. Lexie came out of a near by room and quietly walked over to Paisley and Rory who had just fished hugging each other.

"Paisley he's muttering your name in his sleep" Alexis said.

"Thanks for telling me Lexie, can i go see him?" Paisley asked hopefully.

"Sure this way" Alexis said and lead Paisley toward a small box room. Sure enoughin that room was Reece, he was strapped up to different monitors and had different wires sticking in him in different directions. He looked so weak, helpless and vunrable.

"Oh my god" Was all Paisley could say.

"We'll leave" Alexis said and grabbed Arran and dragged him out the room.

"I'm sorry, magic failed me and it failed you" Pailsey said and said in the chair next to the hospital bed. Paisley grabbed his hand and held it in hers "I was so scared that i might have lost you before we even really began"

"Paisley is that you?" A voice came from the broken body beside Paisley.

"Yeah i'm hear, your okay" Paisley said smiling sadly.

"You sure?" Reece asked.

"Yeah i'm sure, now get some rest, i'm going to get your mom and doctor" Pailsey said and stood up.

"Okay come back later" Reece said and let go of Paisley's hand.

"I promise" Paisley said and left the room. She went and got a doctor and told Alexis and Arran that Reece had woke up.

"He's awake you can go home and sleep now" Rory said.

"Yeah i think i'll just shimmer home because Warren will be sleeping" Paisley said.

"Okay bye" Rory said.

"Thanks for staying with me even though i was a total cow to you" Paisley said and hugged Rory.

"Anytime PJ" Rory said and let her go and with that she shimmered back home to the manor.

_**i love all of my readers from taking time to read and review on my story.**_

_**Review if you want the next chapter and Read and review on my new story Meant to be, it has evil Wyatt in it and i've only got 2 reviews for it.**_

_**Charmed-rebel 14**_

_**Xx**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey i don't know where this story is going cause i'm just writing it as it comes so i would love it if you's could help me. Thanks for your reviews. I would love it if for now on you could read the authors notes at the beginning and end of a chapter cause you never know what could come up.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Now on with the story.**

_**Chapter 10-Good vs Evil**_

When Paisley got home she didn't go to bed, no, she Went for a shower and headed straight to the attic. She stood in front of the big green leather book, just staring at it. She eventually opened the book and started to flip through the pages of demon, fairys, gnomes, lepricons and many other mystical creatures until she found a blank page at the back. Paisley grabbed a black pen and started to write.

_**Grace Turner **_

_**Grace is a very dangerous ex Phoenix witch. She is the queen of the underworld. Powers known:Flaming, fire balls, Re-constitution, energy balls. Unknown how many other powers she has. No known vanquishing potion and to save your life don't make any deals with this slimy women just like Paisley Martin did.**_

Once she had finished writing she put the pen away and turned the pages in the book until she realised she wasn't going to get out of this. She was had know back up, no nothing.

"I guess i better go" Paisley whispered sadly and walked out the room. She walked into her room and threw a couple of clothes, a brush and shoes in to a duffle bag. Paisley looked at the clock beside her bed and noticed it said _**1:55am. **_She took a deep breath, grabbed the bag and shimmered out.

Paisley appeared in front of a big brown door in the underworld. The door had the feeling of importance around it so Paisley figued it was the sources. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked loudly. She waited five minutes before the door opened it was a tall, taned man. He was wearing leather trousers, tight black top, black army boots and a braclet that had a ditinctive symbol on it. He also had trible markings up his arms. He looked threating but Paisley wasn't scared.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Non of your business, I'm here to see the queen" Paisley said with a straight face.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked her. Paisley had a look of confusing on her face.

_"I've not been in the underworld in a month and it's already starting to become all office like" Paisley said and a shiver made it way down her spine._

"Yes i do." Paisley said nodding.

"Wait here!" He said and walked away. Several minutes later Grace appeared, She was wearing tight black leather trousers, black high heels and a black leather top and jacket.

"I take it you've made your decision?" Grace asked putting her hands together.

"Yes, I know my desision was cowardly but as far as i'm concerned i come first family comes seconded " Paisley said sadly.

"I thought you said family means more to you than that secret" Grace said.

"It does but i would rather keep that secret hidden that hurt them" Paisley said starting to get confused with what she was saying.

"Wait you don't want to hurt them but you come first?" Grace asked confused as well.

"Never mind you wanted me, now you've got me so want do you want from me now?" Paisley asked.

"Death, destruction, hate, evil but before all that you will be shown to your room and then you will meet the source" Grace said casually and stepped through the door.

"Fine!" Paisley grumbled and followed Grace. Paisley followed Grace into an elevator "Whats with the elevator?"

"It takes us up top and thats wear we stay, in San Francisco but you do not go anywhere near the Halliwell's without a direct order, Is that clear?" Grace asked. They stepped out the evevator.

"So i'm your prisoner like beauty was the beasts?" Paisley said smirking.

"Don't act smart and this is your room" Grace said and opened the door to revel a king size bed, a plasma TV, game consle, Boxing stuff, walk in wardrobe and a door which Paisley assumed to be an on suite bathroom.

"You went all out for little old me?" Paisley asked sarcastically.

"No all the rooms are like this" Grace said and walked away.

"Bye then!" Paisley shouted and walked into the room and sat her bag on the bed. She climbed on to the bed and turn off the lamp that was lighting the big room and she fell asleep.

Paisley slowly woke up, squinting her eyes at the light coming in the window.

"Mmmm" Paisley grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good your awake, i thought i was going to have to throw cold water over you and i think that would be fun" Grace said sitting in a chair in the corner of the room staring at Paisley.

"You can have fun!" Paisley said sarcastically.

"I have a soul you know but i don't show it" Grace said and Paisley stood up.

"I thought you had to be human to have a soul" Paisley said and Grace stood up and opened the door.

"You do!" Grace said and walked out the room Paisley following close behind. They Entered a big hall that had four thrones at the far end, two big ones and two small ones, the room was light by candles. There was a figure sitting on one of the thrones, he had importance surrounding him and Paisley was starting to fear this man.

"Cole!" Grace said and pushed Paisley down onto her knees in front of Cole and Grace joined Cole in front of Paisley.

"You got her!" Cole said happily.

"Yes, now after your done with her send her to me" Grace said and flamed out leaving Paisley and Cole alone.

"So..." Paisley said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet the thrice blessed child, I would like to apologise for anything Grace said or did that offended you she can be hard to control" Cole said.

"I'm only here to ask you something, something that i wouldn't tell Grace that i wanted" Paisley said.

"And what would that be?" Cole asked.

"That i will stay here if you spare my family" Paisley said.

"No! Paisley you must kill one member of your family and thats my offer" Cole said and grabbed Paisley's hair and putted her up.

"Who?" Paisley asked.

"Patience!" Cole said smiling.

"Easy" Paisley said.

"Okay now that's dealt with we are moving onto the rules" Cole said.

"And what are the rules" Paisley asked.

"First, you will do what your told when your told to do it. Second, you will be a junior assasin and Third, you have a year in which to plan and kill Patience if you have not done so you will die, is that clear?" Cole asked.

"Yeah it is" Paisley said.

"Good, you will be going to Grace now" Cole said not even giving Paisley a chance to ask why because he already had flamed her out.

Paisley appeared in a light coloured room that looked a bit like a salon. There was a bunch of boys and girls older and younger than her. She looked around until she spotted Grace standing next to an empty chair. Grace motioned for Paisley to come over to her and Paisley went over.

"I'm confused!" Paisley said confused.

"Well humans that sell their souls become property of those they sold their soul to. A lot of human sell their souls to us and we give them what they want but we come for them and we make it look like their dead. We take them get rid of the happy look, give them simple demonic powers and put them into our demonic academy" Grace said and Paisley sat in the chair.

"What do you mean happy looks?" Paisley asked curiously.

"Happy, bright colours and hair. Some of our demons have bright blond hair but thats only because their hired guns and sluts. So I'm going to dye your hair brown or black" Grace said smiling.

"But i like my blond hair!" Paisley moaned.

"I don't care because i'm going to cut, dye and style your hair until i like it then we're going to get you a better wardrobe and then we are getting you a new name because we can't have the Halliwells finding you can we!" Grace said and clapped her hands, automatically making Paisley's hair wet.

"Personal gain!" Paisley sang and Grace started to comb Paisley's hair.

"How much do you know about me?" Grace asked.

"Not much just that you were a Phoenix that joined the source" Paisley said.

"Wrong, I was a normal witch that was adopted by a family of Phoenix's then i fell in love with Cole" Grace said and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Do you know who your real family are?" Paisley asked.

"Yes but they think i'm dead" Grace said.

"Why?" Paisley asked quietly.

"Because i died when i was two days old, 21 years ago, but at the funeral she lit a candle and said you shall live on but before the funeral she said a whole bunch of resurections spells, she thought that the spells didn't work but they did" Grace said.

"Is Grace your real name?" Paisley asked she was getting all the answers she wanted when she wanted. She was seeing a loving side to the Demon that wanted to hurt her family.

"Grace is my middle name my first name is Charlotte after my mums, mum" Grace said sadly. She had cut Paisley's hair and was now adding black hair dye to her shoulder length hair.

"Why are you answering my questions so easily?" Paisley asked.

"Because there are things about my heritage you must never know, things that connect us apart from the being evil" Grace said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Paisley asked her.

"Like i said you can't know!" Grace snapped. When Grace snapped at her Paisley stopped asking questions. Paisley sat in silence waiting for her hair to be done. Grace washed, dried, and straightened Paisley's hair and when it was done her hair ended up really nice. It had been cut from just under her shoulder blades to her shoulders and it was Raven black. Her hair was straight and she had a full fringe plus her eye brows turned from light brown to black.

"Wow!" Paisley said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah i knew you'd like it but now it's time to change your name into something sexy" Grace said putting her hand on Paisley's shoulder and flaming them both out and into a deserted waiting room. There was a old, ugly woman behind the counter reading a book.

"Nancy i need a form now!" Grace said alerting the old woman to her presence.

"Here ma'am" Nancy said handing Grace a clipboard with a form on it and a pen. Grace led Paisley over to some of the chairs and they sat down, Grace handed Paisley the clipboard and pen.

"Your last name will be Turner but your first and middle names are up to you" Grace said and Paisley started to fill in the small form.

**Old Name: Paisley Jade Lynn Martin-Halliwell**

**New Name: Robin Perri Turner**

**New Signature:**___Robin Perri Turner_

**Parent or guardian's Signature: **_Charlotte Grace Turner_

"Is that name okay?" Paisley asked handing the clipboard to Grace to check to see if she liked it.

"Why did you put your middle name as your dads middle name?" Grace asked looking up from the clipboard.

"No reason" Paisley said smiling.

"It's a good name but are you willing to get called Robin or Perri?" Grace asked double checking Paisley liked the name she had given herself.

"Yes i am" Paisley said and Grace nodded, standing up and giving nancy the stuff back. Grace walked back over to Paisley and flamed them back to Cole.

_**The Halliwell Manor**_(3rd Person)

Kira was sitting on the living room couch crying her eyes out. Her sister Madeline was holding her whlie Chris, Wyatt, Damien, Tyler, Natalie, Warren, Rory, Sophie, Dawn and Poppy were in the Attic. Every other member of the Halliwell family were somewhere in the manor or in the underworld. Kira was a wreck, an emotinal wreck.

"W-why D-do i L-lose my C-c-children?" Kira choked out.

"You've only lost two and i promise we'll get Paisley back...again!" Madeline said softly trying to give her big sister hope.

"We couldn't save Charlotte before she died and i only just got Paisley back after all those years of searching" Kira said looking down.

"Look at me!" Madeline said but Kira ignored her so she grabbed Kira's tear stained face and forced Kira to look her straight in the eyes "We'll find her i promise and i never break a promise"

"I know i just don't want to bury her body next to Charlie's" Kira said sadly. She started sobbing quietly into Madeline's jacket. Madeline hugged Kira tight and said

"I know sweetie, i know but we'll find her"

**Okay chapter 10 is done and hopfully chapter 11 will be along soon but only if you review.**

**Charmed-rebel**

**Xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey People, sorry for taking so long you can kill me later. Keep on reviewing please because I feel happy when I get a review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Before we go on Paisley will still be called Paisley when she says something.**

**Now on with the story….**

_**Chapter 11-The difference**_

Paisley had been shopping and her new wardrobe now consisted of black and extremely dark colors. Grace had been quiet ever since they got back from the mall and Paisley just wanted a nice warm bath and an early night. She make her way into the bathroom and over to the huge bath that could fit four people in it and started running the water. Paisley added bubbles to the bath, striped and stepped into the bath. She left the warm water running. Paisley started thinking about earlier that day when grace had opened up and told Paisley about her live. Paisley closed her eyes to think about it when her eyes flew open as she realized something that Grace said didn't make sense, Grace said_ she_ lit a candle,_ she_ said a bunch of resurrection spells. Paisley realized that Grace didn't say a name she just said _**SHE**_. Paisley was beyond confused. She stepped out the bath and wrapped a towel around herself and quickly walked out the bathroom and opened her walk in wardrobe. Paisley stepped in the wardrobe and picked out a white vest top, black long sleeve top, black jeans and black converses. She grabbed her brush and quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She headed towards the door and quietly edged it open and stuck her head out the door. Paisley realized no one was there so she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator dinged and the doors opened allowing Paisley to step into them. Once inside the elevator she shimmered out. Paisley shimmered in front of the Halliwell manor and used her power of invisibility and turned invisible. She walked up the steps and sat on the porch. Paisley heard a voice coming from the bottom of the steps and then she saw her father on his mobile. Chris walked up the steps and opened the front door. Paisley quickly ran inside. Chris took off his jacket, hung it up and shut the door. Paisley stared at him sadly. He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Kira I'm home!" Chris shouted.

"How was work?" Kira asked sadly.

"Boring but I did go to the hospital a take the security tapes" Chris said and three bags of tapes orbed in.

"How many are they" Kira asked.

"A lot but the hospital is quite big and after I found that entry in the book I want to check them all" Chris said softly.

"Do you want any help?" Kira asked.

"No go rest I'll take care of it, Wyatt and Ty are coming over anyway" Chris said and went to walk away but Kira grabbed his arm tightly not letting him go.

"Promise me you won't lose yourself again" Kira said gently.

"I can't promise anything" Chris said threw his teeth.

"Don't give me that crap Chris, you know as well as I do that if I don't stop you now then it would take a miracle to stop you" Kira said annoyed.

"I can control myself, I don't need told what to do!" Chris spat.

"I can see the hurt, anger and pain in your eyes, your face may hold no emotion but your eyes tell a different story" Kira said, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Leave me to my business and I'll leave you to yours" Chris said and pulled his arm out of Kira's vice like grip.

"She's my daughter too!" Kira shouted.

"Well I'm going to save her from the source and his wife" Chris said and stormed up the stairs.

"One of these days I'm going to kick your ass from here to timbucktoo and back again" Kira muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"_Their falling apart because of me, what have I done?"_ _Paisley questioned_ _herself._

Paisley silently ran up the stairs to the first landing when she heard voices coming from Warren's room. She saw that the door was open so she quickly slipped in just before Marcus came out. Warren was sitting on his couch reading a book while Patience had occupied the bed.

"I honestly don't know why I bother voicing my opinion" Patience said sighing.

"She's our sister what part of that aren't you taking in?" Warren asked closing the book.

"She's not our sister!" Patience stated.

"Why? Because you don't like her" Warren muttered.

"Exactly, she was raised evil and I know deep down inside her she's done some pretty awful things" Patience said smiling.

"So what we're half demon too" Warren bit.

"I don't care she was raised by an assassin and to be honest we don't know much about her!" Patience said shaking her head.

"She's a mix of me, you, Marcus, mom and dad. She stubborn, independent, sarcastic, fun and smart plus she's quite sneaky but she was raised to stay off dads radar so you know…?" Warren shrugged.

"No I don't know and I refuse to think of her as blood related to me" Patience said standing up and walking to the door. She pulled it open and turned back to face warren as he started talking again.

"How can you be so cold towards her?" Warren asked disgusted.

"Because I hope, no I pray to god she doesn't come back into our lives" Patience said walked away. Warren's room was silence. Even the usual deep breathing didn't fill the room. In fact if you listened closely you could hear the wind breathing against the window.

Paisley shimmered out of the room and materialized into her huge room somewhere else in San Francisco. She took down her invisibility shield and collapsed onto her bed. Paisley almost instantly started crying. She slowly cried herself to sleep hoping no one would hear her weeping softly.

The next morning Paisley woke to a stream of sunlight breaking in through the window. Paisley grunted quietly and covered her eyes trying to stop the light from blinding her. She heard her bedroom open and the sound of high heels make their way over to the bed. Paisley shot up when something cold and wet touched her skin and covered her.

"Hey sleepy head" Grace sang.

"What the fuck was that for?" Paisley asked annoyed.

"No reason" Grace said and opened the curtains fully "Just that you've got to go to school and plan a killing"

"School, are you kidding me" Paisley said looking a Grace with her eye brow raised.

"Yes so get up, washed, dressed and be down stairs at eight" Grace said and flamed out. Paisley jumped out the bed and into the bathroom. Once she washed herself she made her way into her wardrobe and scanned it for clothes. Eventually she picked out a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple belly top that had a black lightning bolt on it and black converses. She put her clothes on and did her make up. After she did her make up her face was pale and flawless, her lips had pink lip gloss on and it made them plump and full. Her eyes were lined with mascara and eye liner. Also her cheeks had a light pink tint on them. Overall she could pass for a real life snow white with her dark hair and her pale flawless skin. Paisley brushed her hair into a high ponytail and left down her fringe. She turned on her straighteners, making sure they were hot before she straightened her hair. Once she was down she made her way along to the dining room.

In the dining room the only people or creatures there were two demons, Cole and Grace.

"You're early!" Grace exclaimed.

"Am I? I didn't see the alarm clock before I left the room" Paisley said formally.

"Shut up and eat" Cole said and food appeared on the table. Paisley put pancakes and some fruit on her plate and dug in. After breakfast Grace gave Paisley her new school bag and flamed them to school.

Grace led them into the main office. A man about 50 with grayish hair stepped out of a room that Paisley assumed was an office.

"Who's next?" The guy asked.

"That would be us" Grace said.

"Come in" The man said and Paisley followed Grace into the room. They sat down in the surprisingly comfy chairs.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Morrison the head teacher at the school. How may I help you" Mr. Morrison said.

"Hi my name is Grace Turner and this is my niece. We talked on the phone yesterday about her starting today!" Grace said smiling.

"Oh yes, Robin am I right" Mr. M said.

"Yes but I prefer to be called Perri" Paisley said softly.

"Okay then I shall print out a timetable for you and one of the office staff shall give it to you while I talk to your Aunt. Paisley stood up and left the room. Outside the room a tall lady stood there. Her brown hair was clipped back and she was wearing glasses.

"This is your timetable!" The woman stated handing the piece of paper to Paisley before walking away. Paisley sat down on one of the chairs. She didn't have to wait long for Grace as she came out 10 minutes later with the head teacher following close behind.

"I shall see you after school and here is you new phone" Grace said and handed her the new I phone.

"Okay thanks, bye!" Paisley said.

"Miss Turner can you follow me to your first class" Mr. M said and Paisley followed him. Once they reached the Class Mr. Morrison went in, talked to the teacher and walked back out. The teacher waved Paisley into the class.

"Class this is Perri Turner, she will be joining us from now on" The woman said "Welcome to English, I am Mrs. Wilkins" Mrs. Wilkins said and told Paisley to take a seat at the back of the class. Paisley quickly scanned for anyone she knew and sure enough Rory was sitting right in front of her.

"_This is going to be a long day, a very long day indeed" Paisley thought sighing. _She took out a pen and the teacher gave her the book they were reading and some paper.

**End of chapter. Review if you want the next chapter. Tell me if I should continue because I don't see the point if no one is reading it **

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx **


	13. Chapter 12

**Yay I'm back. Thank you for your reviews and words of wisdom. If you like the story review and I'll try and update faster **

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Now on with the story…**

_**Chapter 12- New identity, new life but the same friends.**_

Paisley spent the whole of English either staring at the clock or the back of Rory's head. After English Rory approached Paisley, to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Rory" Rory said smiling.

"Perri, Nice to meet you" Paisley said smiling back.

"So what have you got next?" Rory asked.

"Em…Music then Photography" Paisley said looking at her time table.

"Cool I'm going up to music anyway so I can show you the way, if you want" Rory offered.

"Thanks that would be great" Paisley said and they left. Rory showed Paisley to music and then realized they had the same teacher. The same thing happened in music that happened in English. The Teacher was called Mr. Clifford. She introduced herself and then sat at her seat.

"Class today you are doing practical work so those of you who are thinking about auditioning for the school talent show can practice!" Mr. Clifford said and everyone stood up and started grabbing instruments. Paisley didn't know what to do so she stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Sir, what will I do?" Paisley asked.

"Do you play an instrument?" Mr. Clifford asked.

"Yeah piano, voice and guitar, I also used to play the violin but I gave I up when I was 12" Paisley said smiling.

"Wow, Okay there is a room down the hall. Rory, Savannah and Thomas are in there so you won't miss it" Mr. Clifford said and pointed down the corridor. Paisley turned on her heels and left. She eventually found the room and walked into it. Rory was sitting on a chair playing the guitar, Savannah was singing and Thomas was also playing the guitar.

"Hi" Paisley said smiling. Rory looked up at her and smiled lovingly.

"Hey come in" Thomas said looking down at his guitar. Paisley walked in and sat down at the piano. She took her bag off and sat it next to her. Her hands tickled the ivory keys as she ran her hands gently across them.

"When was the last time you played" Savannah asked.

"Last year but I think I can remember how to play" Paisley said looking at the keys.

"Well play something then!" Thomas said sighing.

"Okay Em…how about this?" Paisley asked and started playing Rolling in the deep by Adele

"_**There'**__**s a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare. See how I leave with every piece of you**__**.**__** Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.**__**"**_ Paisley sang gently but with power. She took a quick deep breath and then sang the chorus.

"_**The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling, we could have had it all. Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of your hand and you played it, to the beat.**__**"**___Paisley sang the chorus with more power behind her voice than the first breath. Thomas and Rory had joined in with their guitars and Savannah added some backing vocals. Soon the song was finished and they sat and looked at her.

"That was fantastic, we should audition for the talent show as a group!" Savannah said happily. Savannah had the biggest grin on her face as Rory and Thomas agreed. She quickly turned her head to face Paisley. Savannah's long wavy black hair hit of her face like little whips as she turned. She looked at Paisley with hope in her big sky blue eyes.

"I…Can't, sorry but I'm very busy after school" Paisley said and saw Savannah's hope turn to despair.

"Why, what do you have to do, plan a murder?" Rory joked sarcastically. Paisley's eyes widened when he said this because she knew it was true. She cleared her throat and picked up her bag. Paisley headed for the door quickly and quietly but they noticed her trying to leave for obvious reasons

"Perri what are you doing? We still have class!" Thomas said.

"Leaving isn't it obvious?" Paisley asked and opened the door. Rory ran to the door but Paisley was nowhere to be seen.

Paisley had made it to her third and fourth period classes and then headed to lunch herself hoping to bump into Patience. The cafeteria was crawling with so many people that Paisley was starting to feel claustrophobic. She grabbed a salad and a bottle of water for her lunch. Paisley made her way over to one of the empty tables in the corner of the cafeteria where she had a perfect view of everything and everyone. Paisley hoped that Patience wouldn't recognize her. After sitting bored for 15 minutes Patience eventually entered the cafeteria with Sophie and Katherine. They sat down at a table where Leon, Rory, Savannah, Thomas, Bethany, Dawn, Marcus, Mercy, Samantha, Jessica, Rebecca, Blair_(girl)_, Jodie, Enrique, Maise, Melody, Amy, Martin, Megan and Warren. Practically all her family and friends and some people who she had met earlier on that day where there. She was glad that the roof in the cafeteria was mad of glass which gave her the perfect excuse to put her sunglasses on. She stood up put her rubbish in the bin and made her way over to the big group. Paisley made her way over to Rory to apologize.

"Hey Rory, Sorry about walking out in music but I had to think alone" Paisley said smiling softly.

"Don't apologize Perri, honestly I have an older sister so I know when to let you have your space" Rory said shaking his head. He looked up at her with his beautiful turquoise eyes looking at with happiness.

"Anyway, Hey I'm Perri" Paisley said and introduced herself to everyone.

"Hi Perri, I'm Patience and these are my brothers, cousins and friends" Patience said and gestured to everyone, who smiled at Paisley happily. Paisley gave a friendly nod and knew she was one step closer to her family and her evil plan.

**Okay done, I know is short but I thought it was good to end it here for now. I am thinking about put my story **_**Why!**_** up for adoption but I don't know what to do. **_**Why!**_** Used to be my baby but now I don't have time to add any chapters to most of my stories never mind **_**Why!**_**. Also I think someone else could do it more justice that I did it but like I said I don't weather or not to put it up for adoption yet.**

**Anyway review for the next chapter**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay here is the next chapter, thank you for your reviews and I shall take your advice.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Okay I have skipped ahead 2 weeks because it was taking too long. **

**Now on with the story…**

_**Chapter 13- Phase one**_

Paisley was sitting on the edge of her couch, staring at the white board in front of her. The white board was covered in red, blue, green and black writing. Every time she thought of a plan there was always something wrong with it that forced her to change it. She stood up, grabbed a piece of cloth and defaced her work. Paisley took the pen and wrote quickly but neatly. She took a step back and smiled slightly at her work of art.

"Grace!" Paisley shouted and Grace flamed in.

"What?" Grace asked sighing.

"I have phase one of the plan and I might not be in till quite late" Paisley said crossing her arms.

"Care to share?" Grace said now interested.

"Wait and see but I need your permission so go to the Halliwell's" Paisley said smiling.

"Permission granted, just don't get caught" Grace said and flamed out.

Paisley decided to get changed into less evil looking attire. She quickly got changed into a royal blue vest top, a black cardigan, black skinny jeans and navy blue converses. She reapplied her make-up, grabbed her leather jacket, sunglasses and she shimmered out. She reappeared in front of the Halliwell manor's front door. She raised her hand to the door and chapped it. A couple of minutes later Kira Halliwell answered the door.

"Hi can I help you?" Kira asked smiling.

"Yes, is Patience in?" Paisley asked.

"Yes, wait here I'll go get her" Kira said and disappeared. Several minutes later Patience appeared at the door. Her chocolate brown was tied back into a pony tail. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue skinny jeans and sandals plus she wasn't wearing that much make-up.

"Hey you came!" Patience said happily.

"Yeah well I was bored" Paisley said shrugging.

"Come in" Patience said and stepped aside so Paisley could get in. Patience led Paisley up to the attic. Once in the attic Paisley noticed that the book wasn't on its pedestal.

"So…." Paisley started quietly.

"So what?" Patience asked confused.

"I was talking to Rory on the phone the other day and he mentioned something about you having a sister!" Paisley stated.

"Oh did he now" Patience said gritting her teeth.

"Yeah I was wondering where she was? Since I haven't seen her at school" Paisley asked curiously, she crossed her arms hoping Patience would see the resemblance.

"She lives with my grams, across town!" Patience lied.

"Why doesn't she live here?" Paisley asked.

"Because she doesn't get on with me very well, that it got to the point we tried to kill each other" Patience half lied again.

"What did she do to you?" Paisley asked. She gave Patience a couple of minutes to think about her answer. Patience was too deep in thought to hear the faint footsteps make their way up the stairs towards the attic. As soon at Paisley heard them she started to analyze who it was and it was Chris.

"Em…She came in and acted like she owned the place and I hated it we all hated it, weeks ago she started to get more irritating, more secretive and to tell you the truth I hate her and I hope she doesn't come back here again if fact I wouldn't care if dropped down dead cause I would be the one executing it!" Patience said angrily. Chris was standing at the door silent and gob smacked. It was a good thing Patience had her back to the door so it was only Paisley that saw Chris. Patience's chest was rising and falling quickly due to the energy she used just saying those words that kind of hurt Paisley. Paisley noted that Chris had been standing there since _"acted like she owned the place"_.

"Patience!" Chris gritted angrily through his teeth. The muscles in Patience's back tensed up as soon as she heard his voice. Paisley just grinned at the fact it was going according to plan.

"D-D-Dad!" Patience stuttered. She turned round and stared at him, wide eyed and a little scared. Chris then saw _Paisley_ for the first time, she was just standing there in the same position _Paisley _would always stand in.

"Paisley?" Chris questioned. His voice became softer and the fire in his eyes slowly melted away. Paisley felt her heart skip a beat and all she wanted to say was _'Yeah dad I'm here'_ but she couldn't blow her cover.

"No Mr. Halliwell, my name is Perri Turner!" Paisley said softly.

"Oh sorry" Chris said sadly.

"I better get going" Paisley said and made her way to the door. She quickly pulled the door open and ran out, the door slammed shut. Paisley looked around and saw the hall was empty. Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, she shimmered back home.

Paisley shimmered into the throne room and saw Cole and Grace whispering harshly. Both Cole and Grace stared at her with furious looks on their faces. Coles eyes were black as well….coal and orange flames licked his hand.

"Cole control yourself!" Grace snapped and walked towards Paisley. She stared Paisley in the eye and lifted her arm above her head and quickly brought it back down and let it collide with Paisley cheek.

"Ahh, What the fuck!" Paisley shouted as she rubbed her left cheek with stung.

"You don't know how to stay in the dark do you?" Grace asked annoyed.

"You gave me permission to go to the Manor!" Paisley shouted again.

"Yes I know but your father almost found out who you are!" Grace stated and walked back over to Cole.

"But he didn't" Paisley said.

"We don't care and as Punishment we are taking away four of your powers for a month" Grace said sternly.

"What Powers?" Paisley asked looking at the stone floor.

"Shimmering, invisibility, therma balls and telekinesis" Grace said.

"You can't! They're my most used powers" Paisley said shocked.

"You still have astral projection, projection, telekinetic orbing, healing, glamouring, force-fields and conjuring athames" Grace said.

"But-" Paisley started sadly.

"No buts get to your room" Grace said and Paisley ran out leaving Grace and Cole alone.

"Grace she could have exposed us!" Cole said annoyed.

"I know but she's family and I can't let you kill her" Grace said looking at the cave wall.

"You still haven't told me how she's related to you" Cole said.

"She's my sister" Grace said and sat down on one of the thrones.

"Wait, you're a Halliwell!" Cole stated shocked.

"Yes and no, I'm a Halliwell by Blood but I will always be a McKenzie at heart" Grace said softly. A small smile tugged at Grace's lips as she remember the first time the McKenzie's took her on holiday.

"Thanks for sharing but you should get to bed or extract some powers out of rebellious teen while I kill some demons that have wronged me" Cole said and Grace flamed out.

**Chapter 13 is done, yay! Remember to Review if you want the next chapter.**

**Review Please 3**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx **


	15. Chapter 14

**Yo I'm back, not much to say so here is the story but first the disclaimer****.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Now on with the story….**

_**Chapter 14- Day Off**_

Paisley was pretty bored. That morning she got up and tried to shimmer but realized she couldn't. She got changed into black flower patterned tights, ripped jean shorts, a long purple vest top, black converses and her leather jacket. Paisley straightened her hair, brushed her teeth, grabbed her sunglasses and some money and then she left. Paisley got in a taxi and made her way a coffee shop somewhere in town.

Paisley ended up in a small coffee shop that sat across the road from golden gate park. A tall dark haired man made his way over to where Paisley was sitting.

"Hey can I get you anything?" He asked taking out a small notepad and pen.

"A life" Paisley said sighing.

"I can only get you coffee" The man said sounding lost.

"I'll have a medium cappuccino to go, please" Paisley said and put her head in her arms.

"Perri?" A voice questioned. Paisley looked up and saw Rory standing there.

"Hey" Paisley said looking at him.

"Wait two minutes!" Rory said and walked over to the counter and ordered a drink. A couple of minutes later the waiter came over with Paisley's cappuccino with Rory following close behind. Paisley paid her bill and then her and Rory left. There were a couple of minutes of silence as they walked into golden gate park and sat on an old wooden bench that sat across from a swing park.

"So how have you been since school finished?" Rory asked.

"I've been okay, what about you?" Paisley asked.

"Would have been fine if I didn't get a phone call from Reece shouting at me from hospital asking about Paisley?" Rory said sighing.

"What did he say?" Paisley asked.

"He was asking where she was" Rory said.

"Well I was talking to Patience about Paisley and compared to what you told me about her, Patience doesn't like Paisley very much" Paisley said sadly.

"Yeah they never got on and when Paisley ran away she was practically jumping for joy. I still can't believe she left me here with her boyfriend and her evil sister" Rory said shaking his head and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you annoyed at her for leaving?" Paisley asked sadly.

"I guess so and I guess I got annoyed considering me and Reece are like brothers" Rory said.

"You love her?" Paisley asked quietly.

"Perri am I that see through?" Rory asked chuckling. Paisley stared at Rory realizing that it wasn't Reece she loved but Rory. She had only ever loved Reece as a brother and deep down she already knew that she wanted to be more than just friends with Rory.

"Would it be completely out of line if I did this?" Paisley asked shyly.

"Do what?" Rory asked confused.

"This!" Paisley stated and gently pressed her lips against his. Rory started to kiss her back with passion but then a high pitched scream coming from a secluded area in the park. Paisley pulled back, jumped up and ran in the direction of the screaming. Rory was confused but followed. They ran in on two demons attack a young woman.

"Hey, ugly!" Paisley shouted and flicked her wrist but nothing happened. One of the demons saw their opportunity and threw Paisley into a tree trunk. Rory ran through the bushes just in time to see Paisley fly back into a tree.

"Perri!" Rory shouted and telekinetically threw the demons back and away from the girls. Paisley stood up and touched the spot on the back of her head and found a lump, the size of an egg. Rory had a confused look on his face whenever he looked at Paisley. The demons had forgotten about the young woman that had now disappeared from the scene and started to advance on Paisley and Rory.

"Princess?" One of the demons questioned and Paisley flinched.

"Goodbye" Paisley said conjuring an athame and quickly throwing it at one of the demons chest causing it to blow up. Paisley did the same to the other demon before he shimmered away.

They stood in silent for a few minute, not knowing how to continue the situation.

"Rory I-" Paisley started miserably.

"You're Magical and on top of that you're a demon!" Rory shouted.

"No…Yes…Rory I'm so sorry" Paisley said softly, her green eyes filling up with tears and at that moment Rory saw through the make-up and the hair dye for the first time.

"Paisley?" Rory questioned and Paisley nodded slowly "Why did you disappear like that?"

"I can't tell you and you can't tell anyone who I am or I'm dead" Paisley pleaded.

"Dead? I just poured my heart out to you and you can't tell me why you ran away!" Rory shouted irritated.

"I'm sorry but promise me you won't tell anyone who i really am" Paisley pleaded miserably.

"I'm sorry but i can't do that" Rory said shaking his head.

"If you love me you'll promise me this one thing" Paisley said.

"If I love you? Have you really spent that amount of time in the underworld that you would stoop to the demons level?" Rory questioned.

"I guess I have stooped to their level" Paisley said coldly. Her attitude changed faster than the speed of light. She had found her mask, her block. Paisley knew she could tap into her demonic side easily but never this fast.

"I thought I loved you but now I don't know!" Rory said.

"I don't care" Paisley said and then flames surrounded Paisley and she disappeared.

Rory stood confused for a little while before he ran out of golden gate park in a hurry.

_**Underworld**_

Grace stood in Paisley's room as Paisley reformed.

"What the hell!" Paisley asked annoyed.

"Do I really have to tell you why you're here?" Grace asked sighing deeply.

"I guess not, I am so sorry, are you going to kill me?" Paisley asked quietly.

"No because I know what it's like to forget everything you're about just because you meet someone you love" Grace said softly and Paisley could have sworn she saw a small smile slip across Grace's lips as if she was looking back on a memory.

"Love doesn't matter right now the only things that matter at the moment is my identity and king Cole" Paisley said. She said the king Cole part in a mocking tone.

"I'll take care of both of the things" Grace said flaming out.

"You could use the door once and a while!" Paisley shouted and flopped on the bed sighing and rubbing her eyes.

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Remember to review if you want the next chapter.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, sorry for so long but my laptop charger started sparking so I had to wait for my new one coming. Plus school has been keeping me busy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Now on with the story….**

_**Chapter 15-Get a clue**_

Chris was pacing the floor. He had been pacing for an hour nonstop and Madeline was starting to get pissed off.

"Chris, fucking stop pacing already!" She snapped fiercely.

"Fine" Chris mumbled and sat down.

"Listen my sister has turned her emotions off, which isn't a good thing, so you are going to help make her switch them back on!" Madeline said breathing heavily.

"I already told you I'm busy" Chris snapped.

"Remember when you and my sister first met?" Chris nodded and Madeline continued "You were just a bad boy that beat up anyone they got on you bad side and my sister saved you from that so the least you can do is switch her emotions on and find her daughter!" Madeline said in a dangerously low voice and shimmered out, leaving a stunned Chris behind.

_**Rory's house**_

Rory had never cried over a girl before but for the first time he was. The silent sobs filled the decent sized bedroom. He was sprawled outface down on his bed, his face buried in the wet pillow. Chelsea was starting to worry about her son. Usually Rory would come to her if he had any problems but he had been avoiding everyone and Chelsea didn't know why. Chelsea's daughter Bethany was usually the quiet and reserved one but that had changed and Chelsea was wondering if that had to do with the fact she can now blow things up. A loud bang echoed through the large apartment; bring both Rory and Chelsea out of their thoughts and run towards the bang. The bang came from Beth's bedroom and once a tear stained Rory and an Overprotective Chelsea got in the room they saw that the bed had been blown up. The mattress and pillows were no more and the usually silver metal bed frame was black, the cream carpet wasn't in a much better condition. Bethany was sitting in the corner on the bedroom as far away for the bed as she could go. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head was buried in her arms. Rory had never seen his eighteen year old sister look so small and vulnerable. Rory dried his own tears quickly with the sleeve of his shirt and scampered over to Beth and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rory take Beth into the living room and calm her down while I clean up in here please!" Chelsea said softly. Rory gently pulled Bethany to her feet and quickly lead her into the living room and sat her on the couch.

"B, what happened?" Rory asked sadly. Bethany just ignored him and grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. "If you don't tell me I can't help you!"

"Amelia broke up with me" Bethany said in a small quiet voice.

"What? Why?" Rory asked quickly.

"She thinks I was cheating on her because I've been distant lately cause of my new power" Bethany explained.

"…."

Bethany saw her brother's curious expression and started to tell him how her bed was no more.

"We started to argue over the phone and she hung up on me. I was so angry that I threw my phone against the wall and then my bed just blew up. I've just be so loud and angry lately and let's just say I couldn't take it anymore and I lost what little control over my power I had!"

"B, you'll find someone else that will love you no matter what and I'm sure the Halliwell's would help you with your powers" Rory said. Tears started to well up in his eyes anytime he thought about love. He loved Paisley so much. He loved everything about her. The way she smiles. The way her eyes light up when she laughs. The way she smells like coffee, vanilla and strawberries. Her confidence, voice and the way she raises her eye brow when she questions something.

"Rory are you okay? I've heard you crying in your room for the past two days and I didn't say anything but I'm saying something now, tell me what's wrong?" Bethany said as soon as she saw the tear gather in her brother's eyes.

"I…I told someone I love them and the straight after I found out that person is a liar and plays for team evil and let's just say she doesn't even know what she want or who she really is. Just before she left I saw so many emotions conflicting in her eyes. Sadness, hate, love, anger and the need to protect something, that wasn't herself!" Rory said miserably.

"Oh...Rory I'm so sorry!" Bethany said and hugged him tightly. Bethany eventually released Rory.

"Do mind if I go to bed? I'm pretty tired!" Rory said pointing down the hall towards his bedroom. Bethany gave a simple nod and Rory smiled weakly and headed to his bed room. He lay on his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Rory was still out cold about three hours later. It was still light outside so the room was fairly lit. In the far corner of the room flames appeared and once the flames disappeared Grace and Paisley were standing there. They quietly made their way over to a snoring Rory still not saying a word.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Grace asked cautiously.

"Yes, he can't know anything that happened in the park, please just make him forget!" Paisley said sadly.

"You have to be sure because once I cast the spell he won't remember anything that has happened in the last three days!" Grace said concerned.

Paisley shook her head and looked at the ground. She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed and looked at Grace with narrowed eyes.

"Just do it!" Paisley gritted out. Grace nodded putting her hand lightly on Rory's shoulder and starting chanting in Latin extremely quietly.

"Rory, come on, get up dinners ready!" Chelsea shouted lightly knocking the door. Rory grumbled slightly at the sudden loud noise but didn't wake up.

"Hurry up we've got to go" Paisley whispered harshly.

"Okay don't come on let go!" Grace said quickly, grabbing Paisley arm roughly and flaming them out. Chelsea gripped the handle outside the room and pushed the door open and in one fluid motion she jumped in the room and quickly scanned it. She could have sworn she heard two female voices and she was positive one was Paisley. Paisley. She had to tell Chris but then again Chris was going crazy as is Kira. Maybe she should call Wyatt. She pondered if she should call Wyatt and she decides she should. Chelsea came out the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Rory, and shutting the door quietly. She walked into the living room and shouted

"Wyatt!"

Blue and white orbs appeared a minute later and once they disappeared a confused Wyatt was standing there.

"Why did you call?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"I think I heard Paisley in Rory's room and I can't tell Chris and Kira because they're already off the rails" Chelsea explained.

"Wait you heard Paisley, are you sure?" Wyatt asked. They both sat down on the Couch.

"No I'm not sure that's why I called you, if she came here she must be close by plus you can check Rory bedroom and she if she left her magical signature in the room." Chelsea said.

"Mom?" A voice from the hallway mumbled.

"Hi sweetie, thank god you're up! Chelsea said and turned towards the voice. It was Rory.

"How did I get in my room?" Rory asked.

"You went to bed after Beth blew up her bed" Chelsea answered but Rory just looked confused. "Rory what day is it?"

"Sunday" Rory answered simply.

"Oh no"

"Shit!"

"What did I do?" Rory asked

"Nothing…um dinners in the kitchen so go get something to eat!" Chelsea said. Rory quickly stalked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Chels he thinks its Sunday!" Wyatt said.

"Thanks captain obvious!" Chelsea said sarcastically but Wyatt just ignored the sarcasm.

"Didn't you say on the phone the s'morning that he's been practically depressed since Sunday?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, you don't think this has something to do with Paisley, do you?" Chelsea said her eyes wide.

"It's possible, I mean he goes to be fine, you hear voice and then he can't remember the last three days!" Wyatt said.

"If it is her why did she do it? Is she going to do it again? If so who's next? Where are Warren, Patience and Marcus? Are they okay?" Chelsea rambled and Wyatt whistled loudly.

"Stop rambling and to answer your last two questions. Warren and Patience are staying with me until they go to University. Marcus wanted to stay with Poppy so he's staying there and their fine, so calm down!" Wyatt said and Chelsea took a deep Breath.

"Wait, where is Patience going to study because I know Warren got accepted into NYU because he wouldn't shut up about it!" Chelsea said and giggled at the end.

"Patience got accepted to Stanford University, she's one of the extremely lucky one too considering she got a full scholarship!" Wyatt said smiling. "Anyway I'm going to go on a wild niece hunt, wish me luck"

"Good luck" Chelsea said and Wyatt stood up. "Oh and Wyatt?" Wyatt turned to face her. "What if I can't lift the obvious memory spell?"

"We'll figure it out, I promise"

And with that one last sentence he orbed out. Chelsea collapsed on the couch with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

**Okay this Chapter I done. I am so so so so sorry, I've started writing the next chapter and other chapters for my other stories.**

**Remember to review or I won't update the next chapter**

**Charmed-Rebel 15**

**Xx **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry please don't kill me but I have now seen the light thanks to a certain new reviewer.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything even though I wish I did.**

**_Chapter 16 - Here goes nothing._**

**_Chelsea's house_**

Chelsea was sitting on the floor surrounded by books trying to find a spell to undone the one put on her son.

"No, No, No!" She muttered quietly to herself as she threw the book she was currently holding on the floor with a slight thud.

"Mom what are you doing?" Rory asked curiously.

"Nothing sweetie, why don't you and your sister go to Uncle Wyatt's tonight?" Chelsea suggested thinking it would be safer there.

"Yeah sure mom if that's what you want." Rory shrugged and disappeared into his room.

"WYATT!" Chelsea yelled and for the second time that night Wyatt orbed into the apartment.

"Sup!" Wyatt answered.

"What?" Chelsea said.

"Nothing, what's wrong." Wyatt asked.

"I can't find a spell to undone the memory spell that was cast considering i don't know what spell was used in the first place!" Chelsea explained.

"I'll head to the manor and check in the book" Wyatt answered.

"Thanks and do you think maybe Rory and Bethany could stay at yours, Paisley's less likely to go anywhere near your house and I need them to be safe." Chelsea asked Wyatt quietly

"Yeah sure no problem, although I lost her scent and she could be anywhere." Wyatt said.

"We'll find her we always do." Chelsea said.

"Yeah you should tell Chris that." Wyatt said.

"No thank you I think I'll stay away from the drama that'll cause and stick to my own...not like I don't have enough anyway." Chelsea said sadly.

"Well I should go and find that spell and stuff." Wyatt said.

"Good idea...Kids time to go!" Chelsea said. Bethany and Rory left with Wyatt and Chelsea got out more of her Wiccan stuff hoping maybe for some help from her ancestors.

**_Underworld_**

Paisley and Grace flamed into Paisley's current bedroom. Paisley was slightly panicked while Grace didn't seem bothered at all with their extremely narrow escape. Grace sat on the couch and looked at Paisley who was standing in front of her.

"Oh my god that was close!" Paisley rushed.

"Well, it's to be expected just know they are going to be curious as to why he has no recollection of the last 3 days" Grace stated.

"It'll be fine the plans almost finished anyway, I just have to make Patience feel secluded from the rest of the family and once she's alone she'll be more vulnerable and easier to kill." Paisley concluded. Paisley sat on the couch next to Grace.

"You know thought about hurting my family" Grace said randomly.

"Why? I thought that you loved them?" Paisley asked.

"No not my adopted family, my biological family. I found out the truth a while ago and decided I didn't need to know them to be happy but for a long time I was angry they abandoned me." Grace explained.

"You know your pep talk is making me feel more guilty about killing my sister whether she hates me or not...I thought your job was to make me ruthless?" Paisley enquired.

"It is and as much as we both try to deny it we are human and sometimes our emotions get the better of us and there is nothing we can do about it." Grace said softly.

"Your more human than you like to admit, you know?" Paisley said.

"Facing old ghosts from the past will do that to you." Grace shrugged and sat up straight.

"What lead you to being queen anyway?" Paisley asked.

"I guess I don't really know, I love Cole I do, it's just I did this out of spite and sometimes it has it's perks but other times it's really exhausting." Grace explained.

"I understand my family's values I really do but I guess living with Bianca for a long time made me kind selfish and cold towards other peoples feelings and even my own." Paisley said.

"You still have to kill Patience, you can't back out now if you do Cole will kill you and possibly wage a war bigger than anyone has ever seen." Grace sighed.

"I wasn't going to I was just wondering when did life become so hard and misleading." Paisley pondered.

"Well when your a witch life is never straight forward but when your a powerful mixed breed your life is never normal and straight forward, everything is hard and you have to find a way to deal with it." Grace said.

"You sound like you have a lot of experience being me." Paisley smiled.

"It's not hard, have you met you? You're so easy to pacify" Grace grinned "I should probably leave, if Cole finds out what I did today I'm dead and I would rather that not happen...at least not at his hand."

Grace left the room quickly after that leaving Paisley to ponder what her life had become, how she got there and what her next step was to make it better. It started to get quite late and Paisley managed to drag herself into bed to sleep. Her last memory before she fell asleep was of her crying and whispering softly

"I'm so sorry,"

**_Chelsea's house_**

A shrill ringing echoed throughout the house. Chelsea jumped off the sofa where she had been buried underneath a pile of books and ran into the kitchen to get her phone.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Chelsea I found a spell in the book that could reverse the memory spell, you should get over here and check it out!"

"Thank you Wyatt I'll be right over!" Chelsea said and quickly hung up the phone. She stumbled a few times trying to put her shoes on but she managed to succeed and eventually make it to the manor.

**_Halliwell Manor_**

Chris heard a knock at the door and ran from the kitchen to answer it. His eagerness disappeared when he was greeted with Chelsea at his front door.

"What are you doing here? Chris asked.

"Wyatt called me, is he in the attic?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah he's been up there for an hour, he's lucky I don't need the book right now." Chris said and quickly left Chelsea alone in the foyer as he made his way back in to the kitchen to make some potions. Chelsea ran up the stairs and joined Wyatt in the attic only to find Wyatt wasn't alone but Rory was with him.

"Wy?" Chelsea asked quietly.

"Oh hey try this spell, I'll be back in a minute I just have to go check in with Natalie." Wyatt said and orbed out without giving Chelsea a chance to asked any questions. Chelsea looked at the page in the book that Wyatt had left open and scanned it contents.

"Yes this should work. Rory can you come and sit on this chair please?" Chelsea asked her son who did as he was took and sat on the chair directly in front of her. Chelsea out her hand on the side of her sons head and started chanting in Latin. Rory was a tiny bit confused at what his mother was doing but from what Wyatt told him he should be fine after the spell had been down so he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Once the spell had been repeated three more times it was finally complete and Chelsea slowly removed her hand from her sons head. Rory's eyes slowly opened and it seemed as if he had made some sort of revelation.

"Rory? How are you feeling?" Chelsea asked.

"I have a headache so as good as one can be when they lose their memory and get it back" Rory answered sarcastically.

"What do you remember?" Chelsea asked.

"Paisley! She fucking kissed me and went all cold and demonic!" Rory said quite annoyed.

"Language! Do you think she erased your memory so you wouldn't remember...the um...kiss?" Chelsea enquired.

"Probably, I can't believe she did this!" Rory sighed "I loved her and she did this!" He shook his head and covered his face with his hands. Chelsea's face softened and she hugged her son tightly.

**So this chapter is finally complete, which is if I do say so...a miracle. So I hope you enjoyed it and decide to come back for more.**

**_Charmed-Rebel 15_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay so I know this is late and I'm sorry but I am determined to finish this story even if I have to update with long intervals in between each chapter. I am sorry trust me I know how it feels to start reading a story in which the author drops off the face of the earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed by any means at all or any of the characters. I do however own my own characters**.

**_Chapter 17-Time is running out_**

_Damn it_

Rory thought, he was confused and angry at why Paisley would pull a stunt like this especially after they kissed. He loved her but was unsure about the feeling being mutual because at this moment it seem completely one sided. On the other hand as much as he loved her he wanted revenge for taking his memories away.

Chelsea looked at her son sadly and was about to ask him what he was thinking about when Wyatt orbed in.

"Did the spell work?" Wyatt asked urgently.

"Yeah, it did although he is really quiet and he mentioned something about Paisley becoming demonic," Chelsea explained.

"I'm going to ask him a few questions about Paisley, maybe that way we can find her and put an end to this drama" Wyatt said and walked over to Rory. Wyatt didn't expect Chris to be outside the attic eavesdropping so you could imagine his surprised when his slightly crazy younger brother entered the room slowly.

"Chris what are you doing?" Chelsea asked quickly.

"I live here remember!" Chris stated harshly.

"Chris we're busy please just go back down stairs," Wyatt said softly, hoping the tone of his voice would calm him down.

Of course they weren't that lucky but then again were they ever.

"I know you're busy, you looking for my daughter without me. If you're going to finally help the least you could do is inform me about it!" Chris yelled and Wyatt could see his point so he nodded toward Chris as a sign that he could join. Wyatt advanced towards Rory who was sitting on a chair staring off into space, Wyatt bent down so that he was eye level with Rory.

"Hey, Rory can you tell me about the last time you saw Paisley?" Wyatt asked cautiously.

"Why so she lie to us some more, I thought she liked it here with having a caring family and all but no she left to go play princess of the underworld!" Rory sneered angrily.

"Wait, princess? What do you mean by princess?" Wyatt asked quickly.

"All I know is that when we were attacked in Golden gate park one of the demons called her princess," Rory sighed. Wyatt turned to Chris and Chelsea so quickly they were surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.

"Guys I understand what we're doing wrong, instead asking for Paisley Halliwell we need to ask for the princess when we interrogate demons!" Wyatt exclaimed loudly.

"I guess that makes sense but what if the demons were lying about her being the princess." Chelsea asked.

"We don't know that but we can try. I'll tell everyone that we're going to the underworld first thing in the morning because the more people we have the easier the situation should be." Wyatt said and looked at Chris, who was staring in disbelief.

"I...err...thank you Wyatt!" Chris said and hugged his older brother tightly.

**_Underworld_**

Paisley was pacing her room back and forth waiting for the perfect time to attack Patience. Cole stormed in to her room closely followed by Grace; who looked a little frazzled.

"Paisley you have a total of 12 hours to find and kill your sister otherwise I kill everyone you've ever cared about!" Cole said coldly.

"What? No! You said I had time! You can't go back on that now!" Paisley yelled.

"Oh can't I? You know _Princess_ if you want someone to blame for your lack of time I suggest you and your little partner in crime evaluate the last 6 hours of your life's and figure out what you did wrong!" Cole sneered.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Paisley pleaded.

"Oh really are you sure. Perhaps big sister Gracie can tell us what's happened?" Cole asked. He turned to grace and grabbed the back of her neck roughly and pulled her in front of him forcing her to look at Paisley.

_Big sister?_

Paisley questioned the statement at first unsure of its given context but the more she though about it the more she understood.

_She's my sister!_

"Paisley, they undid the memory loss spell and they are coming after getting information out of Rory!" Grace explained while screwing her face up in pain as Cole was still holding her neck.

"If Patience doesn't die in 6 hours, I'm going to kill big sis here and then maybe I'll kill your little pathetic boyfriend and after that who knows." Cole warned but a deadly smirk broke out across his face as he released Grace from his grip and pushed her to the ground at Paisleys feet.

Once Cole had left Paisley helped Grace up but instead of questioning her about the sister thing like she wanted to she asked what she was going to do.

"You're going to have to kill her, surely you know that you wouldn't be able to worm your way out of this?!" Grace said as she sat on a chair.

"I thought I'd have more time to figure out something that didn't result in my family wanting to kill me because I killed the precious daughter!" Paisley explained with a sigh.

"Suck it up, you're going to have to kill her but look on the bright side at least you don't have to deal with her trying to ruin your life," Grace smiled.

"No I'll be doing that myself" Paisley mumbled.

"Live a little, you hate her so nows your chance to get rid of her for good." Grace said.

"How can you say that? She is your little sister, yeah she's a stuck up pain in the ass and she hates me but..." Paisley started but ultimately quietened down.

"See you can't think of anything good to say about her and overall killing her is going to save a lot of people you care about!" Grace stated suggestively. Grace didn't want to die especially not by Cole hands but it's not like she could kill Patience, it had to be Paisley as that had been the deal.

Paisley seemed to ponder the benefits and the risks of murdering her sister and she felt extremely guilty to admit it but she had to admit kill her sister was more beneficial than not killing her. Paisley nodded at Grace who understood and waved her hand delicately in the air and Paisley missing powers to their place inside her again. Making her feel whole.

She smiled sadly and shimmered out making sure to concentrate on Patience.

**_Sorry it's not that long, but it's late and I want the next chapter to be interesting for you readers._**

**_I also give you permission to shout at me in your reviews._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Charmed-Rebel 16 xx _**


End file.
